


Through A Long Hallway With A Broken Light

by safetypin



Category: Bandom, Blink-182, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, American Public Schools Are A Mess, F/F, Gen, M/M, School Boards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: Northfield High School, a public school on the smaller side in Upstate New York, might just have some of the most interesting staff around. But when Superintendent Tom DeLonge decides the Arts and Music budgets are going to be cut to pay for an  unnecessary new football field, Principle Billie Joe Armstrong and his staff aren't just going to sit back and let their funding go. Neither are their students.Updates Sporadically.





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Thriving Ivory.

_**Teachers:**_  
Andy Hurley: P.E.  
Joe Trohman: French  
Pete Wentz: English  
Jon Walker: Latin  
Gabe Saporta: Spanish  
Ray Toro: Math  
Mikey Way: Chemistry  
Vicky-T: Biology  
William Beckett: Tech  
Frank Iero: Social Studies  
Dallon Weekes: History  
Gerard Way: Art  
Brendon Urie: Music Theory, Band  
Travie McCoy: Chorus, Songwriting  
Patrick Stump: Drama

 _ **Others:**_  
Spencer Smith: Secretary  
Hayley Williams (Ballato): School Nurse  
Lyn-Z Ballato: Counselor  
Bob Bryar: Janitor 

_**Administration:**_  
_School Board:_  
Mark Hoppus  
Matt Skiba  
Tre Cool  
_Superintendant:_  
Tom DeLonge  
Travis Barker (Later)  
_In School:_  
Billie Joe Armstrong (Principal)  
Mike Dirnt (Vice P)

 _ **Students:**_  
_Seniors:_  
Jack Barakat  
Alex Gaskarth  
Rian Dawson  
Zack Merrick  
Alex DeLeon  
Ian Crawford  
Alex Marshall  
Cash Colligan  
Cassadee Pope  
Tyson Ritter  
Nick Wheeler  
Mike Kennerty  
Chris Gaylor  
Butch Walker

 _Juniors:_  
Kellin Quinn  
Justin Hills  
Vic Fuentes  
Mike Fuentes  
Jaime Preciado  
Tony Perry  
Oliver Sykes

 _Sophomores:_  
Nate Ruess  
Jack Antonoff  
Andrew Dost  
Ash Costello

 _Freshmen:_  
Lynn Gunn  
Ashley “Halsey” Frangipane  
Adam Siska  
Andy “Bucher” Mrotek  
Tegan Quin   
Sara Quin


	2. End of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real first chapter

Brendon Urie couldn’t help but sigh as he walked the halls of the empty High School where he worked. The first day of school was approaching and by Wednesday he’d be teaching band to hundreds of awkward, bitchy, and tired teenagers. There were most definitely days that Brendon wondered why he wanted to take this job, wondered what was the appeal of only being known as Mr. Urie to each and every student. But the bills weren’t going to pay themselves and music was the only thing he had ever been truly passionate for. Besides, the staff of Northfield High School were all good people that Brendon was glad to be friends with. 

“Brendon! Glad to see I’m not the only one trying to get a headstart on the year.” Jon Walker, the Latin Teacher, called as he entered the long hallway. Jon was a newer teacher, going into his second year of teaching at Northfield. Brendon had been teaching there for five. Both men were in their twenties, proudly queer, and liked similar music. They had managed to become good friends over the time they had known each other. 

“Yeah. Hey, has Spence sent out the new staff list yet?” Brendon asked. Spencer Smith, the school’s secretary, and Jon’s boyfriend, was responsible for reminding the seasoned staff who was filling the positions that had been empty by the end of June. Even if some teachers had helped to interview or recommend some people, a list was still sent out at the beginning of the year to refresh staff memories of the new names. 

“Yeah, come on, let’s go see this thing.” Jon lead them to the front office where Spencer was stationed, Brendon trailing behind. He couldn’t help but notice one of the hall lights flickering in and out of use. 

“Oh, Spencer,” Jon teased as he opened the office door. The main office was a plain room, complete with a photocopier, a table with a printer and paper cutter, and Spencer’s desk. In the corner two dark wooden doors was visible, one showing the way to the Principal, Mr. Billie Joe Armstrong’s office. The other to the Vice Principal, Mr. Mike Dirnt’s office. 

Spencer turned around in his chair just in time to see his boyfriend and Brendon standing right next to him. 

“What’s up, guys?” Spencer sighed, turning back to his computer.

“You doing okay, babe? You look awfully tired.” Jon asked as he sat on the corner of the desk. Brendon plopped himself down in one of the chairs across from the two. 

“Yeah,” Spencer rubbed his eyes. “Just trying to take care of the finances, Billie is shit at it, so here I am. It looks like some of the funding is being re-directed, so I’ve got to figure out all the new numbers.” Spencer smiled weakly. 

“I’m sorry, Spence. Want to reschedule tonight?” Jon asked as he stood behind Spencer, gently massaging his shoulders. 

“No, you still are required to show up at my place at 5:30.” Spencer smiled up at his boyfriend before clearing his throat and turning to Brendon.  
“So, did you guys come here just to see me, or what?”

“We have a reason for interrupting your tireless work, yes. We were hoping we could see a copy of the new staff list.” Brendon moved to sit on the other corner of the desk after Spencer nodded and began to pull up the list on his desktop. 

“Here,” Spencer leaned back as the other two moved in closer. Brendon took it upon himself to read the list out loud.

“There are four new teachers, and a new nurse. For French; we have Joe Trohman. For Spanish; it’s Gabe Saporta, who I think is a friend of Vicky’s. For Science, there’s Mikey Way. Hey, isn’t that Gerard’s last name?” Brendon paused. Gerard Way was the school’s highly flamboyant Art Teacher. He was a favorite of any student who had had him. 

“Mikey is Gerard’s younger brother. Apparently, they don’t do much without each other.” Spencer laughed.

“Wonder if he’ll help us set his brother up with Frank, then.” Brendon wondered out loud. Pretty much everybody at Northfield High had figured out that Gerard had a thing for Frank Iero, the short and tattooed Social Studies Teacher. And that Frank was infatuated with Gerard in return. 

“Don’t we wish. Maybe this will be the year they figure it out.” Spencer sighed. It was a known fact in the school just how gone Gerard was for Frank. Everyone knew it, except for Frank. 

“Moving on. There’s a new nurse, Hayley Williams-Ballato?” Jon paused.

“Yeah. She’s Lyn-Z’s wife.” Spencer filled them in, referring to Lindsey Ballato, better known as Lyn-Z; the school counselor. 

“I didn’t know Lyn was married.” Jon said.

“Well, you probably don’t see her that much. You work on the first floor, right?” Brendon asked. “Her office is on the second.”

“Well, yes. That makes sense, I guess.” Jon agreed.

“There’s one last teacher. His name’s Dallon Weekes, and he’ll be teaching history. Funny, I’ve got a friend by that name. But who knows, Bren, maybe this one’ll be your type. He might be cute.” Spencer teased as Brendon flushed red. 

“Spencer, for the last time, I’m am perfectly happy with Penny Lane.” Brendon huffed, thinking of his beloved small dog.

“Brendon, your dog does not count as a social life. Besides, don’t be like Andy, destined to be alone forever.” Patrick Stump interrupted the conversation as he entered the office. Patrick, the Drama Teacher, was good friends with one Andy Hurley, the school’s small yet strong, heavily tattooed and bearded, P.E. teacher. Andy often joked about his long-term relationship status as single, or as he called it, married to his work. 

“Please, you’re one to talk. We all know that you’re pining away for Pete, Pattycakes. Besides, everyone knows he likes you too. That man really needs to make a move on you.” Brendon sighed. While Pete Wentz may be the finest English teacher the school had ever seen, when it came to expressing emotion, there was still much he had yet to learn. 

“Don’t even start that. And don’t call me Pattycakes” Patrick dismissed the topic. “So what are we looking at?” 

“The new staff list. We’ve got a new nurse…”


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the year is always a little strange.

“Good morning, everyone!” Principle Billie Joe Armstrong greeted as he made his way to stand in front the high school’s student population. A small amount of greetings could be heard echoing through the gym in response.

“So, as we come to a start of the 2015-2016 school year, I’d like to please remind all of the students that we are a small school, there are only seventy-five of you per grade, so please be inclusive towards your fellow classmates. I’m sure that diversity within you will not be a problem, and I’m hoping everyone will be as accepting towards each other. 

“I would also like to say welcome to our new staff, Nurse Williams-Ballato, Señor Saporta, Mr. Weekes, Mr. Trohman, and our second Mr. Way. I really hope all returning staff and students will do their best to make you all feel welcome.” Billie Joe smiled as murmurs of agreements are scattered through the crowd. 

“Now, hopefully you all have received your schedule from Mr. Smith, and you all are ready for your first day of classes. So please, try to have fun, and treat your teachers well!” Billie yelled. He watched as both teachers and students leave the gym. 

It was going to be a long year ahead of them. Of this, he was sure.

… 

The first day back to teaching was always a difficult thing. Ray Toro of all people would know this. As the basic maths teacher of Northfield High, Ray was subject to grumpy students all day, excluding those who somehow managed to enjoy taking his classes. 

As far as worst first days could go, being subject to teaching in a room next to one filled with constant banging and explosions was probably just as torturous on Ray’s ears as his own complaining students. He had always been confused as to why Billie Joe had thought that a full Chemistry Lab should be placed next to a constantly used math classroom. Still, in his six years of teaching at Northfield, never had the placement of the Chem Lab next to his math room been a problem for Ray, until that first particular day. It was the first day back and already there were small explosions to be heard on the other side of the wall. 

Sighing, Ray stood from his desk at the front of his empty classroom and walked out into the hall. He stopped as he reached the science lab door. He didn’t want to be _that_ teacher, but the noise level had gotten ridiculous. 

He knocked on the wooden door.

“Hi?” The greeting sounded more like a question to Ray. The man in front of him was tall, but skinny as a stick. He had nice hair, too. No Ray; don’t go gaying out on the new guy, he thought to himself. 

“Uh, hi. Look, I’m the Maths Teacher from next door, and I was just wondering about all those mini explosions I heard…” Ray trailed off, running a hand over the back of his head.

“Right, sorry. You’re, um, you’re Ray Toro, right?” The teacher asked.

“Yes,” 

“Good to know, Gee said the big guy with the big hair was nice. Anyways, Alex and Jack knocked over some stuff, so big chain reaction. It got even better though, cause when we were trying to clean up, Vic knocked more crap over so we’re cleaning that up too. Great way to start my very first day, right?” The man laughed. He had a tight grin on his face, but it was a pretty one, Ray couldn’t help but think. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. The kids probably had fun, so you’re like, officially cool in their books now. Well, good luck with that, I’ll uh, I’ll let you get back to class.” Ray smiled. The man smiled back, and made to shut the door again. As he did, the small recognition he had for the man went off in the back of Ray’s mind.

“Wait, you’re Gerard’s little brother, right? Mikey?” 

“Yeah, that’s me. See you around, Ray.” Mikey shut the door softly. 

Well, Ray thought, maybe it wasn’t such a bad first day after all. 

…

Pete Wentz was not an average English teacher. He was bleach blonde and covered in tattoos. He played the bass, and was a regular fixture at local slam poetry nights. But what his students loved most about him, was just how easygoing he usually was during classes, as well as how understanding he could be. 

The one thing that Pete didn’t understand, however, was that the object of his affection, one Patrick Stump, Drama teacher, returned said affection. He was well aware of the student's ‘shipping’ the two of them, but Pete had always thought of it as over-dramatic. Maybe it was a good thing they were getting new teachers, the old ones, like Brent Wilson, former French Teacher, had lacked severally in theatrical ability and had not been good friend material. This left no place for him to teach Pete romantic phrases to woo Patrick with. Therefor any of the drama revolving around the two teachers had come to a hasty conclusion of friendship. Otherwise known as no conclusion. And it was all thanks to Pete’s inability to come up with the perfect way to wow Patrick, or so he thought. 

“You know that you’re going to have to ask him out soon. He won’t stay single forever, and he sure as hell won’t ask you out.” Andy interrupted Pete’s train of thought. They were sat together in the staff room, both on their first lunch breaks of the year. Andy Hurley, P.E. Teacher extraordinaire, and best friend of the year, folks, Pete thought.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Pete replied bluntly.

“Patrick. You’ll have to,” But Andy trailed off, forcing Pete to finally look up from his salad to focus on his friend’s face.

“Andy?” Pete couldn’t help that he was confused. Andy was staring at the doorway of the staff room. Giving up on his friend actually responding to him, Pete craned his neck to see just what Andy was looking at over his shoulder. 

What Andy was in fact looking at, was in fact, a guy. The a guy with tattooed skin, large hair, and eyes darting around like he couldn’t be any more nervous. And Andy looked like all of the air in his lungs had been sucked out. Huh, Pete thought, I think I may finally get to understand all of this enthusiasm surrounding the topic of ‘shipping,’ that the kids talk about.

“Andy, stop staring at the new guy, you’re gonna freak him out.” Pete’s words snapped Andy from his trace, a pink flush came to cover the P.E. teacher’s face. 

“I, shut it, Pete.” Andy sighed, high voice sounding almost wistful. Both men returned their attention back to their respective salads. 

As they continued to eat, the new teacher walked over towards them, clearing his throat in hopes of grabbing their attention. It worked, as both Pete and Andy looked up at him immediately. 

“Hi, um, is this seat taken?” The man asked, gesturing to one of the empty seats at the circular table. Pete exchanged a quick glance with Andy, before shaking his head that no, the seat was not taken. 

“Thanks. I, I’m Joe Trohman. I’m the new French teacher.” He greeted. Joe pulled out a plastic container filled with noodles and vegetables. Andy, in his typical superior vegan way, approved of the lack of meat to be seen. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Pete, I teach English. This is Andy, he runs the P.E. program.” Pete introduced. 

“Hiya,” Joe waved his hand flamboyantly.

“So, where are you from?” Pete started. He wanted to get to know his new co-worker, after all.

“The greater Chicago area. I moved here for school and ended up staying around. I like cities, and New York is one hell of a city. So close, but so far away.” Joe laughed, looking down to scoop some of his lunch up with his fork.

Pete couldn’t help but think that so far, Joe seemed like a genuinely good addition to the school.

“What about you guys? Where are you from?” Joe’s voice cut through Pete’s train of thought.

“I’m from Milwaukee.” Andy said softly. Joe looked up at him, smiling. He had an enchanting voice, Joe thought. 

“Chicago. So is Patrick. He’s the Drama Teacher, I think you two might get along.” Pete added.

“Yeah. Those two are also in love, so beware, no making moves on Pat.” Andy laughed as Pete flushed red and stuttered that no, they were not in love, Andy. 

“Understood,” Joe smiled, briefly locking eyes with the coach across the table. 

“Hey guys,” A small dark shape suddenly filled the seat next to Pete. It was Frank, the resident Social Studies Teacher. Also the cause of all of Art Teacher, Gerard Way’s problems. 

“Frank, this is Joe. He’s new.” Pete waved his hand in the vague direction of the taller man. 

“Nice to meet ‘cha. I’m Frank Iero, the amazing professor of the studies most social.” Frank grinned as he introduced himself, reaching out to shake Joe’s hand. 

“Joe Trohman, French Teacher extraordinaire.” The curly haired man allowed his eyes to crinkle with the excitement of being accepted. 

“So, tell me, why are you here at our dreary little Northfield High?” Frank questioned Joe as he put his lunch bag on the table and pulled his bagel out.

“Well, I moved to the city for college, but afterwards I wanted to go somewhere I could settle down, so I came upstate. And here I am.” Joe smiled, catching Andy’s flickering gaze. 

“Nice.” Pete nodded appreciatively. “I mean, I moved for a fresh start. I needed to get away from the city, and I liked it here,” Pete trailed off, shrugging. 

“What about you, Andy?” Joe turned to the bearded man, curious. 

“I moved here after my mom passed away. My aunt lives here, and I wanted to be close to family.” Andy said with downcast eyes. He turned back to his salad willingly. 

“I moved here with my good friend Gerard. You’ll meet him soon, he’s the Art Teacher. His younger brother just started as the Chem. Teacher today, too.” Frank cut the hesitant silence. Joe nodded, and lunch continued quietly. 

… 

“Spencer?” Billie Joe called as he entered the office space that Spencer inhabited. A tall shadow followed him, but no comment was yet made. 

“Good morning, sir. I’m sorry to say that Vic Fuentes is waiting in your office, according to Gabe Saporta he wouldn’t stop swearing at his brother during Spanish, so, yeah.” Spencer shrugged, noting Billie Joe’s amused expression. 

“I’ll deal with him in a minute. First, I’d like you to meet Mr. Dallon Weekes. He’s our new History Teacher.” Billie stepped to the side, revealing a tall, skinny man. 

“Wait, Dallon?” Spencer gaped. 

“Hi, Spence.” Dallon said sheepishly, waving his hand a little. Spencer’s jaw dropped. Billie Joe couldn’t keep the confused look off his face.

“Do you two know each other?” Billie smiled faintly.

“Yeah, um, Dallon and I went to college together.” Spencer explained. “I didn’t think it was you when I saw your name on the list. You didn’t tell me you were going to be working here.” He lamented, turning towards Dallon. 

“Surprise.” Dallon smirked. He moved forward to hug Spencer, who had long since gotten out of his chair at the desk. 

The two embraced tightly as the amount of time between the now and their last physical contact was far too long for the lifelong friends liking. 

“I think I’ll let you two catch up for a bit. Spencer, make sure you show Dallon to his classroom when you’re done.” Billie Joe called over his shoulder as he made his way into the privacy of his own office to deal with Vic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to update, but this was written so I figured I might as well post it.


	4. The End of the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first day is always followed by the traditional dinner at Bertucci's Italian Ristorante.

The end of the first day had finally come, and Gerard Way was ready to go home. Closing up the art studio and locking the door, Gerard turned out to the hallway. Leaving his own room across the way was Frank Iero, Social Studies Teacher. 

Gerard and Frank had known each other since they had both attended the same Master's program to get their teaching licenses. When they had been applying for teaching positions they had decided to send applications to the same schools. Northfield High had been the best option with Art and Social Studies positions open, and they had both decided to apply for the jobs there together. They had been lucky to both land the jobs. 

“Hey, Frank, did you hear about dinner tonight?” Gerard called to Frank, walking over to his friend. 

“Yeah, Bertucci’s at eight, right?” Frank fell into step alongside the redhead as the other man nodded.   
“Who's going? No one tells me these things.”

“Us, Mikey, Ray, Lyn and Hayley, and Brendon for certain. Most likely Spencer and Jon, William, Pete and Patrick, and Andy. A few new guys, too, maybe Vicky and Travis if they feel like it.” Gerard listed. 

Going out to dinner after the first day of classes had become something of a tradition to the teachers of Northfield High. Established by Patrick Stump, Andy Hurley, and Pete Wentz, the school’s longest lasting staff members, the ceremonial First Dinner was something of an initiation for new staff. 

Gerard could vividly remember his and Frank’s First Dinner. They, along with Ray Toro and Travis “Call me Travie,” McCoy, had made up the group of new teachers for that year. They had all been told to meet the other staff at Bertucci’s Authentic Italian Ristorante at eight o'clock that night. What had ensued was many teachers hung over on the second day. Gerard had felt glad to be the designated driver, same as Andy Hurley. 

This year, Gerard and Andy were still designated drivers. Neither of them drank alcohol, Andy because he was straightedge, Gerard because he was working towards his 5 year chip from AA. Mikey, Gerard's younger brother, was also sober, but since he didn't own a car and borrowed Gerard’s when he needed one, he was stuck riding carpool. 

“Shall we get going, Gerard dear?” Frank held his arm out for his friend. 

“I think we shall, let’s go get Mikey.” Gerard smiled. 

***

Bertucci’s Ristorante was packed beyond it’s usual Monday night crowd. Only twice a year did all of the teachers of Northfield High go out to dinner together; the first and last days of school. It was a nice tradition, one that helped the newer staff better get to know the more long term. 

Sat at several tables pushed together to seat twenty one, the non-administrative staff were happy to see each other. They hadn’t all been in the same room together since the mid-summer staff meetings. Even then, it hadn’t been a social event. 

“Hey Bill,” Travie McCoy, Chorus and Songwriting Teacher greeted one of his best friends, William Beckett, the Tech Teacher. 

“Travie! I didn’t see you today, what’s your schedule?” Bill asked.

“I’ve got Songwriting 1 first period, Chorus second, third free, and Songwriting 2 for fourth. What about you?”

“Ninth graders first, second free, eleventh graders for third, more ninth graders during fourth. I can’t believe we don’t have our free periods together this year. I’m totally gonna complain to Billie about that. And the fact that I don’t have anyone to spend time with during it.” He assured. 

“The only other person who has second free is the new Spanish Teacher. I think his name is Gabe. He’s sitting down by Vicky,” Travie informs him. Bill pushes his head out to the vision line near the center of the table, looking for Vicky-T’s colorful presence. 

Beside her was a man Bill couldn’t help but think of as gorgeous. Latino, tall appearing, and smiling with his whole face. The laugh lines around the man’s eyes made him look distinguished, but in no way aristocratic. Bill sat back, thinking again, that the other man was gorgeous. 

Travie must have seen the obvious look of attraction on Bill’s face, because as soon as Bill sat back, he started giggling. Bill was quick to flip him off out of sight of the others. 

“Cute, huh?” Travie teased. Bill’s face turned a light shade of pink. 

“Shut up, asshole. Would you want me to tease you if you found someone hot?” Bill glared at his friend.

“I wouldn’t know; I am aero/ace, dude.” Travie reminded Bill with a laugh.

Scrunching his nose and eyebrows, Bill replied, “Hypothetically, and we’ve talked about sexuality before!” 

“More like my lack of one,”

“Argh! You know what I mean.” Bill threw his arms in the air next to their heads. And next to Pete Wentz’s head. 

“Watch it, Bill. You nearly took my head off,” Pete exclaimed, clasping his hands to his chest. “What’s up, anyway?” He looked to Bill.

“He’s got an eye on that new Spanish Teacher. What’s his name? Gabe?” Travie answered before Bill could stop him.

“Gabe Saporta, nice guy. Little eccentric, but in a good way. Used to be a snake wrangler for a club in Jersey.” Pete always knew everybody. 

“Let me guess; you’ve been to this club.” Bill said with a look of absolute dead-pan. 

“In fact I have. I went with your mom.” Pete laughed.

“I can’t believe you’re an English Teacher. English Teachers are supposed to be mature adults, Pete.” Bill retained his dead-pan.

“Now, now, Bill. No need to get hostile at a “your mom,” joke.” Travie scolded, trying not to smile.

“Besides, I’m sure Gabe will be into you too as soon as he sees your pretty face.” Pete’s reassurance was followed by a wide smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! Things have been hectic lately, but the next chapter will be up soon!


	5. The First Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first staff meeting of the year was always a little hectic.

The first staff meeting of the 2015-2016 school year happened on Friday of the first week. Staff meetings were always scheduled for the first Friday of every month. The staff of Northfield High were gathered in the teacher's lounge, waiting for the Principle to show up. When Billie Joe did arrive, his arms were full of Dunkin Donuts boxes. 

“Have at ‘em,” He said to his staff, putting the boxes on one of the central tables. Brendon and Joe were the first to reach for the pastries. They considered it to be part of the perks of sitting front and center. 

Sitting down next to his Vice Principal, Mike Dirnt, Billie Joe brought the attention of the room back to himself by kissing Mike on the cheek. All the teachers before them stared, most unsure of what to say. Spencer was snickering at his table in the back with Jon and Dallon. 

“Billie, sir, aren’t you married?” Asked Victoria Asher, Biology Teacher, better known to both her co-workers and students as Vicky-T. 

“Of course he is; he’s married to me!” Mike laughed, looking at all the surprised faces. Holding up his left hand, they could see a silver band matching Billie’s.

“None of you knew?” Spencer laughed, incredulous. 

“No, because you’re the only one who works in the office with them, you dolt.” Brendon shot back. 

Spencer and Brendon moved to argue further on the topic, but were interrupted by Billie Joe.

“First order of business! As we do every first meeting with new teachers, we’re going to go around and state our names and subjects. You can add some deeply interesting fact about yourself too, if you want. I know that it’s boring, but it’s a good thing to do. Who wants to start?” A few sighs rebounded as a hand in the back of the lounge shot up.  
“Go ahead, Wentz.”

“I’m Pete Wentz,” He began, standing up. “I teach English, and I like to suck dick.” Patrick Stump could be heard choking on his conveniently timed sip of water. Billie Joe started cracking up, only to be hit in the arm by Mike.

“Thanks for that Pete; I think I’ll go next. I’m Andy Hurley,” Andy stood up next to Pete as he was pulled down by Patrick. “I teach Phyis. Ed., and I’m vegan.” 

A resounding, “We know,” echoed through the room.

“Right, uh, hi. I’m Joe Trohman, it’s nice to meet you all. I teach French, and I’m from Chicago.” He and Andy locked eyes as Joe sat back down, leaving them both with flushed cheeks.

“Victoria Asher, call me Vickey-T, I teach Biology. You don’t need to know anything else.” Vicky sat back down after sending the room a sharp gaze.

“Gabe Saporta, I’m teaching Spanish, and I wear a lot of hoodies.” Vicky-T hit his arm when he mentioned the hoodies. She had made it well known to him that she thought they were atrocious. 

“I’m Jon Walker, I’m in charge of Latin. I do photography on the side.” Spencer smiled at his boyfriend mentioning his hobby. It was well known that Spencer loved to see the photos that were taken. 

“My name’s Spencer Smith, when you’re in the office; I’m in charge. Don’t touch Jon, he’s mine.” Jon blushed, but he liked his boyfriend’s possessiveness. It had d it. been discussed between them beforehand, and both enjoyed what followed.

“I’m Lindsey Ballato, but I prefer Lyn-Z. I’m the counselor here, and Hayley here is my wife.” She gestured to the red-head next to her. 

“I’m Hayley Williams, I’m the new nurse. I can’t wait to get to know you all.” Her smile was enthusiastic. 

“Ray Toro, I teach Mathematics, and I play guitar in a local band.” Ray was well known throughout the school as the nicest Maths Teacher you could ever have. 

“Frank Iero, Social Studies, I play guitar in Ray’s band, too.” Upon sitting back down, Frank missed his chair and landed on the floor, interrupting the introductions for a few minutes until all were assured of his good health. 

“Hi, I’m Gerard Way, I run the Art Studio. I write comic books in my down time.” Once sat back down Frank put his legs in Gerard’s lap. Gerard wrapped a hand around one of Frank’s ankles with a 

“Mikey Way, Chemistry, yes, I’m Gerard’s younger brother. I like coffee. Nice to meet you all, I’ve heard plenty of both good and bad things.” A few giggles rebounded from the younger Way’s words.

“Nice to meet all you new guys, I’m Travis McCoy, call me Travie. I do Chorus and Songwriting, and I run the A Capella group too.” Travie waved at the room rather than standing up. 

“My name is Patrick Stump, I’m in Theater/Drama. I don’t think I have anything interesting to share..”

“You’re plenty interesting, Patrick. You’re amazing!” Pete interrupted the introductions. 

“Thanks, Pete, but I’m really not.” Patrick sat back down.

“I’m Brendon Urie, Band teacher of the century. I also do Music Theory.” Brendon bounced back onto his chair, reaching for another donut. Chocolate this time. 

“William Beckett, I teach Teach and I run the school’s computer system/internet.” 

“Hello, I’m Dallon - Dallon Weekes, I’m the new History teacher. And um, something interesting about me, I guess, is that I grew up in Salt Lake City, Utah.” Dallon shrugged before sitting down. 

Brendon gave the new Mr. Weekes an appreciative look. Spencer’s old friend really was handsome. 

***

“I’m sorry to say that even though it’s the first meeting of the year, I have bad news.” Billie Joe announced to the staff in front of him. The room was filled with groaning.

“Superintendent DeLonge has decided that we’re cutting the arts program’s budget by $35,000, and the music budget by $25,000.” The sound in the room went from groaning to a full out chorus of yelling. 

“What?!”

“You’re joking, right?”

“What the fuck?”

“Calm down, please. Shut up, everyone.” Mike was never the person people expected to have a booming voice, but he could pull it off when he needed to. He counted his husband needing people to listen to him as one of those times. Everyone quieted down.

“Thank you,” Billie Joe restarted. “The money that's being cut will be going to a new football field.” His tone was lackluster; Billie Joe was a known supporter of the Arts and Music programs. Superintendent DeLonge was not. 

“What? We don’t need a new one.”

“You’ve got to be kidding!” 

“DeLonge has got to be crazy if he thinks this is a good idea.”

“Settle down!” Mike quieted the staff again. Again, they listened to him.

“Look, I’ve been telling DeLonge that this isn’t a good idea since he first came to the School Board with it, but even Hoppus couldn’t talk him out of this. We can’t get out of this one, guys.” 

Mark Hoppus, Chair of the School Board, was perhaps the only person that DeLonge would listen to other than Assistant Superintendent Travis Barker. 

“Sir?” Lyn-Z called from the back of the room. 

“Yes, Councilor?” Billie replied as he and the others in the room turned to look at her.

“Hayley and I were wondering if there might be a way to raise some of the funds, with things like art shows, bake sales, concerts. Couldn’t we do that to make some money?” The room fell into silence.

“You guys are geniuses!”

“That’s a great idea,”

“Hell yeah! Let’s do this.”

“For the last time,” Mike shouted. “Some of you are as bad as your student, honestly.” Ashamed, the teachers silenced themselves.

“Lindsey, Hayley, that’s a great idea. How about we get Hoppus in here next week and discuss this with him. I know we’re not supposed to meet then, but I think this is grounds for an “emergency meeting.” Now, I’ll see you all on Monday. Have a good weekend, everybody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last chapter was so short, I hope this one made it a little better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introduced everyone in a non-staff-meeting setting.

“So, ready for your second week?” Vicky said in preference of a greeting to Gabe as she walked into his classroom, two Dunkin Donuts coffees in hand, one hot and on iced. 

“No. Thanks, though.” Gabe answered as she sat the cup of iced coffee in front of him. 

“No problem.” Vicky pulled a chair up in front of him and put her feet on his desk. “Now, why aren’t you ready for this week?” 

“Because all the kids think I’m weird, that’s why!” Gabe slammed his coffee down on his desk, some of the iced liquid sloshing against it’s lid. 

“Gabe, I know this isn’t going to help, but you are weird. And I’m pretty sure that’s a good thing.” Vicky reached out and placed a hand on his arm. Her tone was gentile. 

“I know that, but they shouldn’t already know it too. That’s supposed to come later; I need them to respect me right now, not laugh at me.” Gabe placed his head in his hands.

“You of all people should know that you and respect someone and laugh at them. Why do you think Pete and I recommended you for this position? Because you are exactly the kind of person we’ve seen the students respond well to. They like humor, and they’re going to like you. Just give it some time,” She sounded ernest; Vicky was good at that. Being reassuring and truthful. 

“Thanks, Vick, but I’m still pretty worried they won’t listen to what I have to tell them.” Gabe said. 

“I can always come in and yell at them if they don’t,” She offered. “But, on another subject, someone was checkin’ you out at Bertucci’s last week.” 

“What? Who? Why didn’t you tell me before?” Gabe immediately perked up, always interested in someone being interested in him. 

“I didn’t tell you cause I didn’t know until a day ago. Travie told me yesterday when we were grabbing lunch.” 

“Getting lunch, huh?” Gabe smirked. “But seriously, who?”

“It’s not like that and you know it. I’m not into him, and even if I was, he’s aroace. It’s never happening, you little fangirl.” Vicky threw her head back as she laughed at her own accusation. 

“Okay, okay. But of course I’m a fangirl; I ship so many people.” Gabe’s hands went out into the space beside him, flailing. Vicky continued to laugh at him.

“Really though, stop avoiding it; tell me who was staring.” Gabe returned to the previous topic of their conversation.

“Right, right. So, do you know the Tech Teacher?” Vicky asked.

“Bill Beckett, right? Pete mentioned him on my first day. Was it him?” His curiosity returned in full force.

“That’s what Travie said.” She paused, then added, “Apparently you two share the second period break.” 

“We do? I was wondering who else had it.” Gabe wondered aloud.

“Well, now that you know, I’m going to get going, I actually have things to do.” Vicky placed her feet back on the floor, standing up. She grabbed for her coffee.

“Thanks for the info, Vick. I think I’ll try to talk to this Mr. Beckett this week.” Gabe said with a leer Vicky hadn’t missed. 

“Good luck, man.”

“Thanks,”

***

“I swear, this was the best idea you’ve ever had, babe.” Lindsey said to Hayley as she read the email Hayley was working on to send to Billie Joe. It was a whopping seven paragraphs of different ideas that the Arts and Music departments could use for fundraising, with explanations of why they would work and which had the most potential to raise the most. 

“Are you sure you want to be a school nurse? you could easily run a nonprofit with these smarts.” Lindsey asked her wife, chuckling. 

“Yes I want to be a nurse, Linds, and of course I could run a nonprofit; I worked at so many it would’ve been a waste of time if I couldn’t fundraise by now!” Hayley laughed, throwing a hand onto Lindsey’s shoulder. 

“So what are your top ideas, then?” Lindsey asked.

“I think that Patrick, Travie, Brendon, and their students should put on a musical. They can make at least $30,000 with about six shows. More if they do bake sales with it.” Hayley pulled Google Doc up on her laptop. It was filled with lists and calculations regarding fundraisers. 

“That sounds great. What about the art department, though?” Lindsey leaned over her wife’s shoulder, arms resting on the back of the chair, reading the document.

“They could do up to three art shows this semester, four if some teachers and parents contribute. They could make almost $9,000 if they do four, all with bake sales at them.” Hayley pulled up a calculator app. “They have the potential to make about $40,000 combined if they do all that.”

“Wow, but don’t they need a total of $60,000? Where are you suggesting they do to make that extra $20,000?” Hayley sighed at the question, she leaned back in her office chair. She loved that chair; it was maybe her favorite thing about their home office.

“I don’t really know, I was just going to tell Billie to have the others figure that one out for themselves.” 

“You know, at one of the old schools I worked at, they used to do an end of year action for a fundraiser. It brought in a lot of money, what if we tried doing one?” Lindsey suggested.

“That might work, babe. I need to look into the numbers a bit, but that really might work.” Hayley turned to Lindsey, a smile growing on her face. 

“Yay!” She kissed Hayley’s forehead, standing up. “I’m gonna go start getting dinner ready, Gerard and Mikey will be here soon. I want to know how Mikey’s first two weeks went.” It wasn’t unusual for Gerard to come over to the Ballato-Williams household for dinner during the school year. Now that Mikey had moved to Northfield, he was immediately invited to join them.

“Okay, I’ll be out to help when I’m done. Love you,”

“Love you too!”


	7. Emergency Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of week two brings more fundraising discussions... featuring Mark Hoppus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ukulele strums* Hey, how you doing? I'm doing just fine.  
> I lied; I'm dying inside.

“Thank you all for being here, I know we try to keep staff meetings to once a month, but due to the recent and significant loss of funding for the Arts and Music Departments, Mike and I figured a meeting with some of the school board members would be a good thing to do. This way we can discuss appropriate ways to do some fundraising.” Billie Joe skipped over greeting his staff to get to his point. He slumped into his chair at the table in the front of the staff lounge. 

“Fuck being appropriate.” Was heard from the back of the room, suspiciously close to Brendon and Pete.

“Language, guys. Let’s try to be professionals for just a little bit. Hoppus and one of his cronies will be here soon, and I want everyone on their best behavior. We really don’t need any more trouble, and Hoppus is known to side with DeLonge on most of his proposals.” Billie warned. His hair looked messier than usual, like he had been running his hand through it on and off all day. Most of the staff nodded, agreeing and not wanting to further jeopardise any funding. 

“Sir?” Hayley interrupted the thoughts of her fellow staff.

“Yes, Hayley?” Billie turned to her.

“Are you going to talk about the options I sent you?” Hayley asked.

“I was actually just going to bring those up, good timing, Mrs. Williams.” He smiled.

“What ideas did you like best?” Lindsey put her arm around her wife, leaving a kiss on her cheek.

“I want to propose that the Music Department put on a musical, the Art department sell some art through a few shows, and that we all help out and do an end of year auction. Those combined will make you back that $60,000. What do you guys think?” Billie turned back to the others.

“I think we could do a musical, if all of us and the students pitch in.” Patrick spoke up. “If William runs sound and lights, Brendon runs the orchestra, Travie helps with the singing, and I direct, we won’t need to hire anyone like we did in the past. It may not be as professional, but it'll get the kids involved and save money.” 

“I'm in, and I'm sure the new guys in the band would love the opportunity to do a grown up performance.” Brendon agreed. 

“Some of the seniors have actually been asking about helping do that for this year’s production, so I think this will be great for them.” William added. 

“The Ashleys are going to love this. Though I think one goes by Ash and the other goes by Halsey. They’re both some of the best soloists I have.” Travie contributed.

“Good, good, this could work. Now, Gerard, would you be willing to have your students put on an art show?” Billie returned to the topic at hand.

“We can do it. If some of you guys contribute some work we could do one for each of my classes and an extra. That could make some dough,” Gerard said. He wasn’t sure on the exact numbers they could make, but he was willing to bet that they would make a good amount. “Also, if we do that next semester and the musical this one, my student’s can do scenery and props for you.” 

“That’s a great idea; it can get them learning how to do set and prop design, and save more money.” Billie agreed. “And having a teacher’s art sale might energize students and their families to come out of curiosity.” 

“Those sound like some good ideas.” In the doorway to the lounge stood two almost obscenely tall men. The one in the front was recognized by almost all as Mark Hoppus, Chair of the School Board. The blond man behind him was largely unknown. 

“Mr. Hoppus,” Billie stood up and walked over, Mike quickly at his side. “We’re glad to have you with us, it’s nice to see the two of you. We were just discussing the fundraising and how we can do it in a way that’s beneficial to our students, as you must have heard.” He reached out to hand-shake with Hoppus, Mike with the other man.

“Principle Armstrong, I thought I told you to call me Mark. This is Matt Skiba, our Treasurer. We figured he might be able to help with any number crunching needed.” Mark introduced. 

“Billie, then, Mark. And Mr. Skiba, welcome. It’s nice to meet you. This is Mike Dirnt, my Vice Principle.” Billie introduced his husband, though that fact was not privy to the Board members. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well, but please, call me Matt.” He smiled.

“Right, please sit down.” Mike gestured to the empty chairs at their table in the front of the room.

“So, your general issue is that DeLonge is revoking $60,000 in Arts and Music funds, yes?” Matt started.

“Yes, that’s the basics.” Mike agreed.

“And your plans to raise the money back are to put on a musical and several art shows?” Matt had taken out a pen and notebook and wrote the information down, voice non-judging. 

“You’ve got a man-purse,” Mark laughed.

“It’s a sachel, you ass.” He turned to Mark.

“I may be an ass, but you love me.” Mark insisted. 

“I may love you, but you’re still an ass. Anyway, was I right about that?” Matt looked back to Billie.

“Yes, you are. I, I’m sorry if I’m intruding, but, are you two together?” The man in charge looked curious. 

“We are, is that a problem?” Billie would later admit to Mike that if Hoppus and Skibba weren’t together, he would’ve been willing to eat a hat.

“No, it’s not. You see, I’ve been married to Mike here for twenty years. And I’m also certain that no one in this room is actually straight.” 

“Really? No one? That’s incredible.” Mark laughed, looking relieved.

“It’s true!” Pete yelled. “And our student’s are really gay too.” Everyone laughed at that.

“Back on topic though,” Mike redirected. “We were also considering doing an end of year auction to make up for any gap that we don’t fill with the Art Shows or musical.” 

“That sounds like a good idea, I agree, you should do that.” Matt said, looking down at his paper.

“That’s great, then, those are what we’re planning, and if we have more we’ll let you know if there’s anything else.” After a long few minutes more of discussion, Billie decided to direct the meeting towards it’s conclusion. At this point, several of the other staff members had left for their homes.

“Sounds good to me, and just so you know, we don’t agree with Tom taking away the funding for an unneeded football field. Our football team isn’t even that good, to be honest.”

An, “Are you kidding me?” Could be heard in the back from Andy. He was always proud of his only team.

“I must say, I am a little surprised by that; you’ve always sided with him in the past.” Billie’s eyes widened.

“Things change, I guess. And this was the time for a change regarding just what I’ll go along with.” Mark shrugged as he, Matt, and Billie stood. Billie figured that was as good an explanation as any. 

They exchanged goodbyes and more handshakes, with a promise of further discussions.

Once Hoppus and Skiba had left the room with Mike, Billie turned back to his staff.  
“I think that went well. Now, off you all go, and I hope you all have great weekends. I know I will.”


	8. Musical Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like any of them thought planning the musical would be easy, or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert meme here*
> 
> Hope you guys like!

“So what musical are we going to do? We can’t do The Wizard of Oz, and we can’t do Guys and Dolls; we did those the last two years. Into The Woods would cost too much, Rent is a bit too sexy, and Wicked has too many special effects. Somebody please tell me they have an idea, because I’ve got nothing.” Patrick was walking around the front of the band room. Travie was sat at Brendon’s computer, researching answers to Patrick’s question.

“My kids know a My Fair Lady medley, we could do that?” Brendon offered from where he was tuning a violin near the door. 

“No, we did that three years ago. Also, the costumes are way too much. We don’t have the resources for that one.” Patrick said knowingly.

“Annie?” Travie suggested.

“Needs too many people.”

“Les Mis?” Travie didn’t sound particularly enthusiastic about the idea.

“Oh hell no,” Brendon practically yelled. “You are not allowed to do that one. It hurts my heart too much, man. Too much,” 

“Also, that one is just too long. So that’s another no on the list.” Patrick made the final veto.

“Fiddler On the Roof? No, we’re in a majority Protestant town, that just wouldn’t be right.” Travie frowned. “Hey, what about The Addams Family Musical? That one’s just the right level of difficulty, and it’s a nice story if we cut out the part about Uncle Fester falling in love with the moon.”

“Yes! I love that one.” Brendon called to them.

“Sounds good to me,” Patrick agreed, moving over to look at the computer. “Hey, wasn’t William supposed to show to help with the final choice; just in case he needed to veto something?” The door burst open.

“Sorry I’m late, one of my Ninth Graders had questions and it took way too long to explain the answers. Anyway, what did I miss?” William rushed to the front of the room.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Travie murmured. 

“We figured out what might be the best option,” Patrick said.

“What are you thinking?” William came to hover over him.

“The Addams Family Musical, just without Uncle Fester falling in love with the moon.”

“Perfect, we can do that way better without the moon launch bit. It’ll make it a lot easier us, I’m not anticipating enough people to be able to do something as large scale as that.” William nodded.

“My question is; why does everyone know this one? It’s not even that popular?” Brendon asked as he put his violin down.

“Because we all obviously went through massive emo phases, that’s why.” They all had a laugh at that. It was true though, and they had all made fun of themselves for it many times before.

“So true, so true. It’s amazing that none of us have the fringe!” William laughed.

Travie turned in Brendon’s chair, coming to make a circle with the other three.“Now that that’s sorted, tell me about how all your classes have been?”

“Not terrible, but it’s like I was telling Travie when we all went to Bertucci’s; I don’t know the only other person who had the same free period as me. Travie, you said that he’s the new Spanish Teacher, right?” William had an innocent look on his face when he looked to his friend.

“You don’t know him? That’s hilarious, after how you were staring at Gabe at dinner. I would have thought you’d be worshiping him by now.” Travie said, smirking.

“Stop with this slander; you’ll be hearing from my lawyer, otherwise.” William pointed a finger at his friend. 

“You can’t afford a lawyer, Bill. None of us can,” Patrick was right; public school teachers rarely made much more than a livable wage. The others nodded their agreement with what he had to say.

“That’s true,” William sighed, they all moved to settle into the chairs by the desk.

“So, Bill, the guy you’re talking about is Gabe Saporta. Though, I’m fairly certain Travie might have already told you that.” Patrick began. “He’s a nice guy; Pete’s known him for a couple years. He’s good at teaching languages.” 

“Very true. Pete introduced us when Gabe was interviewing here. I think he and Bill would get along pretty well.” Travie said in agreement. William made a shrill noise of protest.

“Wait, get along in a friendly way, or like, a romantic way?” Brendon asked.

“Either or, but really, I think they’ll go together like two peas in a pod.” Patrick nods at Travie’s supposed wisdom. 

“I am right here! Stop talking about me like I’m not.” William demanded. A blush was rising high on his cheeks.

“Somebody’s getting flustered, aren’t they?” Brendon laughed. “Quick change of subject though; have any of you guys met the new History Teacher, Dallon Weekes?” He looked genuinely curious. 

“I have, why?” Patrick knew that Brendon never ask a question about a person without a reason different from, “I’m curious.”

“Cause he’s one of Spencer’s friends?” It was less of an answer than it was a question. Brendon’s voice rose in pitch as he said it, making it clear the answer was in fact, not a fact.

“Yeah, no. The real reason, please.” William wasn’t going to let his own embarrassment go; of course he would try to inflict some upon others. 

“He’s hot, okay. God, why won’t you people let me live?” Brendon whined.

“No, Brendon; we won’t let you live. We have to know everything about your life.” There was a reason Patrick was so well known throughout the staff for his sarcasm.

“Even my sex life?” Brendon deadpanned.

“Even your sex life,” Patrick looked him dead in the eye. “No, really though, Dallon’s a nice guy. You’d get along well.” 

“He’ll probably be better for you than Ross ever was.” Travie’s offhanded comment brought the conversation to a stand-still. Brendon looked away from his friends.

“Was that really necessary?” Patrick hissed.

“I’m sorry, Bren. That was really inappropriate to bring up. I didn’t mean to bring that shit up.” Travie’s face took on a full expression of guilt and regret. 

“It's, it's okay, Trav. It's been awhile; I should probably start learning how to take it less seriously.” Brendon looked back up. “Gotta do my best to be healthy, shouldn't I? Without me, you losers would be at a loss for everything!"


	9. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditions are always strange. They get even stranger when two people finally recognize some unresolved feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some romance at last...

“Oh my god, Pete, there’s so much we need to do, and I don’t even know if there’s enough people interested to fill all the positions for the cast. What if there isn’t? What do we do then? Everyone is going to hate me.” For all the things Patrick Stump was known for (being level headed, sarcastic, and kind), anxious was perhaps the most present in him as he paced the floor in front of the first row of seats. The school theater was empty except for him and Pete, they were waiting on Brendon and Travie to show up to discuss what they needed from the students who were auditioning.

“Patrick, it’s going to be fine. If we need to we can always get staff to fill in, and everyone loves you, no one is going to hate you.” Pete got up from his seat that looked like it had been there since the auditorium was built in 1996. 

“But you don’t know that!” Pete placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. 

“Yes I do,” Pete insisted as Patrick scoffed at him. “Because even if no one shows up, we’re still going to love and support you. I’m still going to love and support you.” Pete’s voice grew softer and softer. 

“What? Pete, I,” Patrick pulled back, grabbing for Pete’s hands. 

“It's okay, ‘Trick, I don't expect anything, but I thought you should know.” He looked down.

“No, Pete, I just can’t believe it. I never thought that you would feel the same way. I love you too, you absolute idiot.” Patrick grabbed Pete and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“So does that make you my boyfriend?” Pete asked.

“Of course it does, you dufous.” 

If they had wanted a private moment, then perhaps they should’ve known better then to have had it while waiting for Brendon Urie to show up, because next thing they knew, his screams filled the auditorium. 

“I knew it, I fucking knew it! It’s about damn time.” Only Brendon Urie could speak so loud that it wasn’t really a scream, but instead a shrill and delicate falsetto.

“I actually have to agree that it is about damn time, because you two have been pining simultaneously since I met you,” Travie agreed. 

“Fuck you, guys.” Pete said as Patrick buried his face in his shoulder.

“Congrats and all, but we do have work to do, you know.” Travie reminded them. He and Brendon took their seats as Pete and Patrick both moved to sit on the edge of the stage. 

“Okay, so what do we have so far for requirements?” Pete, despite not being part of the Music Department, had volunteered to help with the auditions. There had been worries of there not being enough supervision.

“The people trying out for the lady leads are singing “Pulled,” and those trying for the gentleman leads will sing “What If.” Those who want to just be part of the general company will sing the reprise of “When You’re An Addams,” right? And the orchestra can do that too?” Travie asked. 

“That should work. There’s, let’s see, five main male parts, and three main female parts. Four, if we include Grandma Addams. Then there’s Lurch and the ancestors. That’s fifteen parts, at the most.” Patrick assessed.

“Eleven instruments, if I’m playing the lead keyboard. Which I’ll gladly do.” Brendon offered.

“That sounds good, Bren. Thanks. So that’s twenty-six auditions, total. I vote we try to do all the actors and as many of the orchestra today. If it gets too late, we can continue tomorrow.” The others made noises of agreement.

The doors at the back of the theatre opened; students carrying instruments and sheets of paper filed in.

“Let’s get started.”

***

“I'm being pulled in a new direction, but I think I like it. I think I like it…” Ash Costello was the first student of the day to try out for any of the parts. There were fifteen students total auditioning, and Patrick’s earlier anxiety was no longer in full force. 

“I’m being pulled in a new direction. Through my painful pursuit, somehow birdies took root.” 

Pete, Patrick, and Travie were sat in the front row, watching the stage and taking notes. Brendon was at his keyboard in the pit. William was up in the lighting and sound booth, working the singular microphone. His job would would get far more important when the instrumentalists began. 

“All the things I detested impossibly cute. God! What do I do? Pulled…” Ash finished her note and stepped away from the mic. She was auditioning for either Morticia or Wednesday, and her gothic style was certainly to her advantage.

“Thank you, Ash, you really do have a great voice. If you get a part, it will be posted in the cast list on the office bulletin. Have a great rest of your day.” Patrick said as he started writing on his clipboard furiously.

“Thanks Mr. Stump, good luck with the rest of this.” Ash made her way off the stage, but she was quickly replaced by Kellin Quinn. 

“Kellin, who are you trying out for?” Travie looked up from his own clipboard.

“Any of the male leads, but I have a preference for Lucas.” Kellin said. 

“Okay,” The teachers made the note. “Whenever you’re ready.” Brendon began the piano accompaniment to “What If.”

“What if she never tortures me anymore? How would I manage? What if she never nails my tongue to the bathroom floor?” He sung.

When Kellin had finished, the teachers turned to deliberate.

“He’s good; I could definitely see him in a lead role.” Travie said to Patrick.

“Agreed. He’s one of the Juniors in Drama. He’s got good projection. Do you think he could sing Lucas’ parts?” Patrick asked.

“With a little pitch practice, yeah. If he’s a good actor, then I think he could.” Patrick may have been the director of the show, but Travie was in charge of all the vocals. He was the chorus teacher, after all.

“I don’t think he’d be good next to Ash, though. She would completely overpower him.” Pete leaned in close to them. Both Patrick and Travie gave him confused looks. 

“How do you know that?”

“They’re both in my Poetry class. I assigned them a partner project once and she totally took control. I don’t think she let him do more than sign his name.” They still looked surprised. “I am not totally clueless! Honestly, you guys have such little faith in me, what is with that?” 

“You once came to work high.” Patrick was right.

“One time you told your class you were pregnant.” Travie wasn’t wrong.

“One time you tried to convince _me_ that you were pregnant. While high.” Pete finally had the decency to protest Patrick’s, albeit true, accusation. 

“Okay, okay. That’s enough. I get it.” Pete looked to the laughing students behind him. “Stop encouraging them!” He shouted at them.

“Never, Mr. Wentz!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing the end of this one.


	10. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer, Jon, and Brendon have a tradition of weekend movie nights. Now their group is growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been down for the count with some horrid bug, but I finally got this done. Hope you enjoy!

Much like Gerard’s tradition of dinners at the Williams-Ballato home, Brendon had a tradition of movie nights with Jon and Spencer at what was unofficially both their house. The first movie night of the school year had been scheduled for the third weekend in. 

Again similar to dinner night, the first movie night of the year was a bit of a shake up from last year’s. Brendon had arrived at Spencer, and Jon’s, to see a third car in the driveway. An unknown car, at that. Brendon wondered if Spencer had forgotten to mention inviting someone else. 

“Honey, I'm home.” Brendon shouted as he opened the front door. 

“In the kitchen,” Jon yelled back. 

Brendon took off his shoes and made his way down the carpeted hall of the suburban ranch. The walls were covered in pictures of the Smith family and of Jon and Spencer together. Near the center of all the frames was one painted a bright cherry red. It had been painted by Brendon himself. The photo in the red frame was of last year’s staff at Northfield. Other than the new staff not being present, the only real changes in staff from the photo were how Bert McCracken, Brent Wilson, Andrew McMahon, and Ryan Ross had left the school. 

While everyone missed Andrew, some missed Bert, and no one missed Brent, the most painful of the four to remember was Ryan. Ryan Ross the Third. They had gone out for a while, but Travie had been right in his earlier comments that their relationship was horribly unhealthy. Brendon had been nearly obsessed with Ryan at first, while Ryan had ignored his existence all together. 

It had at first seemed like Brendon had annoyed Ryan into a relationship, and Frank had even gone so far as to suggest it. While it had offended Brendon at first, later it had almost seemed true. When their relationship had bittered, it had done so to the consistency of curdled milk. 

“Brendon? You coming in?” Spencer poked himself out of the kitchen doorway. Then he saw what Brendon had been distracted by. “Oh, buddy,” He sighed.

When Brendon and Jon had joined the staff of Northfield, Spencer and Ryan had already been there for a year. The two had known each other for years, and the loss of Ryan from their community had affected Spencer just as much as it had Brendon, if not more. But Spencer had coped better, claiming having Jon by his side helped more than anything else. 

“‘M sorry I’m delaying movie night by sulking.” Brendon said as Spencer wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

“I get it, Bren. It still hurts, it really does.”

“What does Arizona have that we don’t?” Brendon leaned his head on Spencer’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know, but now you’ve got the opportunity to have a better and healthier relationship. With a person who cares for and respects you.” Spencer’s voice was kind but firm; he had said similar things to Brendon several times before. Brendon just nodded.

“Come on, Jon already ordered the pizza, and there’s someone here I think you should meet.” Spencer began leading Brendon into the kitchen.

“Is this person the owner of that other car in the driveway?” 

“In fact he is,” Spencer gestured to the man standing next to Jon at the kitchen counter.

“Brendon, this is Dallon Weekes, our new History Teacher. Dallon, this is Brendon Urie, our Music Theory and Band teacher. I think you two will get along well.” Jon introduced them.

“Hi, nice to officially meet you.” Dallon held a hand out.

“Nice to meet you too, I know we’ve seen each other at staff meetings, but it’s good to actually talk to you.” Brendon returned the handshake with a firm grip.

“What kind of pizza did you order, Jon?” Spencer moved towards the living room, Dallon drifting after him.

“Medium veggie and medium sausage. We can have the leftovers for breakfast tomorrow.” Jon called after him. Brendon sat down at the kitchen table.

“Are we doing the regular thing, or are we switching it up tonight?” Brendon asked Jon.

“We were thinking we’d try to keep it as normal as possible, if that’s alright with you.” Jon finished putting the take-out pizza menus back in a drawer.

“Yeah, it’s cool. Is he gonna start joining us regularly?” 

“If it’s good with you, I think Spencer wants him to.” Jon sat down next to him.

“I don’t mind. They went to college together, right?” Brendon had heard that from Pete, but he wasn’t always the most reliable source of news. He had always been better at gossip.

“Yeah, they were roommates. Apparently Dallon had a long term girlfriend through their time there. They were together until last year.” Jon sighed, looking away from Brendon.

“What happened?” He asked.

“I proposed to her,” Dallon answered. Neither Jon nor Brendon had seen him and Spencer return to the kitchen. “She said no. Do you mind if I sit with you?” He gestured to the chair next to them.

“Not at all,” Jon replied. Dallon and Spencer sat down. 

“So you moved here after that?” Brendon asked.

“Pretty soon afterwards, yes. This was the first place I saw with an opening I was qualified for.” He explained. 

“I-” The doorbell rang, cutting off what was sure to be an apology from Brendon.

“Pizza’s here, Spence, grab your wallet and meet me at the door.” Jon got up and walked into the hall.

“Coming, dear.” Spencer smiled at the others and followed his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry to hear that, man. I hope things are looking up nowadays?” It was less of a question and more of a statement. 

“They are. Plus, my students are respectful enough and it’s nice to have Spencer back in my life. I think I’m off to a good start.” Dallon smiled, ducking his head then brushing his back.

“I’m glad,” Brendon smiled back.

“Brendon,” Jon and Spencer returned to the kitchen. “Grab plates. Dallon, if you wouldn’t mind getting drinks; we’ve got soda in the fridge.” Jon directed.

“Do you guys have Dr. Pepper?” Dallon asked as he walked over to the fridge.

“I got some earlier, just for you. Was hoping you’d still drink it.” Spencer chuckled. Dallon smiled in return.

“Is there something we’re missing?” Jon asked, sharing a look with Brendon.

“It’s kind of an old joke, but when we were roommates, Dallon would always fill as much of the fridge as he could with Dr. Pepper. I used to tell everyone he couldn’t live without it. Seems like that still rings true.” Spencer explained. Dallon looked mildly ashamed.

“I see. Now that that’s been explained; what do you guys want to watch?”


	11. Cast Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast and orchestra lists is revealed, and Joe gets some advice regarding Andy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of in love with Ash Costello, so we see some more of her in this chapter too.

“Alright everyone, as you know, I’m posting the cast and orchestra lists during lunch. The list will be on the door of the theater. Understudies will be posted as well. Any questions, come see me. Now, have a good rest of the day, everyone.” Patrick waited until everyone had left the drama classroom before returning to his desk. He squinted at the list on his desktop screen. It was strange to know that a fellow staff member was an official part of the cast, but it had been requested by the students that Lindsey do so.

The cast was as follows:  
Cast:  
Gomez Addams - Alex Gaskarth  
Morticia Addams - Ash Costello  
Uncle Fester - Tyson Ritter  
Grandma - Mrs. Ballato  
Wednesday Addams - Ashley “Halsey” Frangipane  
Pugsley Addams - Jamie Preciado  
Lurch - Andy Mrotek  
Mal Beineke - Oliver Sykes  
Alice Beineke - Cassadee Pope  
Lucas Beineke - Kellin Quinn  
The Addams Ancestors/Understudies - Jack Barakat, Nate Ruess, Ian Crawford, Tegan Quin, and Greta Salpeter

While Patrick had had executive control over the casting, and was rather proud of his choices, he had also had a good amount of input from both Travie and Pete. The orchestra list, which was right below the cast list, had been chosen by Brendon by hand. Brendon would also be responsible for the orchestra's practices and conduction. 

It included this:  
Orchestra:  
Keyboard 1 - Mr. Urie  
Keyboard 2 - Alex DeLeon  
Reed 1 (Piccolo, Flute, Clarinet, Alto Sax) - Vic Fuentes  
Reed 2 (Flute, Clarinet, Tenor Sax, Soprano Sax, Bass Clarinet) - Tony Perry  
Trumpet (Trumpet, Flugelhorn) - Andrew Dost  
Trombone (Trombone, Bass Trombone) - Mike Fuentes  
Violin - Lynn Gunn  
Cello - Mike Kennerty  
Bass (Acoustic, Electric) - Zack Merrick  
Guitar 1 - Jack Antonoff  
Guitar 2 - Nick Wheeler  
Percussion 1 - Rian Dawson  
Percussion 2 - Chris Gaylor

It was another strong list; Patrick had heard all the students perform before and they were all good at what they did. Most of the musicians weren’t freshmen, which meant most of them probably had experience in public performances. 

“Hey Patrick. Quick question,” Joe walked into the drama room.

“Go ahead, Joe. What’s up?” Patrick began to print out his lists.

“How exactly does one go about befriending Andy?” Joe came to stand in front of the desk.

“Andy, as in Andy Hurley, gym coach?” Joe just nodded. “Is this purely friendly purposes, or for a romantic one as well?”

“Is both an acceptable answer?” Joe pulled up a chair and sat down.

“Do you guys share a free period?” Patrick retrieved his list from the printer and returned to his seat at the desk.

“We both have fourth free,” Joe confirmed.

“First thing: sit with him in the staff lounge. Later, ask him over to your place to watch Star Wars. Have him make you his vegan brownies; they’re great. Let him get comfortable before you try anything romantic.”

“That sounds doable. And pretty fun. Thanks, Patrick.” Joe smiled wholly for the first time during their conversation. 

“You’re very welcome. Now if you’ll excuse me,” He grabbed a roll of Scotch tape and stood. “I have a cast list to be posting. I’ll see you later, Joe.” 

***

It had taken half of the lunch period for almost all the students to know who was playing who or what. Most students, like Ash Costello, were excited to finally know.

“Hey, Gaskarth. Looks like we’re married now.” She called to Alex as he and his friends passed her in the hall. 

“And just why is he marrying you, a sophomore, and not me, his boyfriend?” Asked Jack Barakat, 

“Because, Mr. “I’m a senior, therefor I’m better,” He’s playing Gomez, and I’m Morticia.” She laughed. 

“That actually makes sense,” Alex met eyes with Jack. “Though I do love you more, babe. No offence, Ash.” He smiled.

“None taken, dude. See ya at rehearsals,” She said goodbye to them as they went off to their next classes. 

Ash herself then made her way to the cafeteria. As she was walking to sit with her friends, she stopped to say hello to of her soon-to-be-castmate Kellin Quinn.

“Kellin, Vic! Did you guys see the lists yet?” Her enthusiasm seemed infectious, as the boys around the table smiled and greeted her kindly. Ash was a well known school fixture of niceties.

“Hey. Yeah, and I guess you’re going to be my mother-in-law, aren’t you?” Kellin laughed.

“My mom’s going to be jealous,” Vic Fuentes, Kellin boyfriend, added. “I think she loves him more than me sometimes.”

“I _know_ she loves him more than you sometimes.” Vic’s brother Mike jested, leading the table’s occupants to break out in laughter.

“No she doesn’t. Anyway, congrats on getting Morticia, Ash.” The others offered their congratulations as well.

“Thanks guys, see you later.” Ash said as she turned away to finally go sit at her usual table.

At a table near the back of the cafeteria, sat Lynn Gunn, Ashley Frangipane, and Tegan and Sara Quin, Ash’s four best friends. While they were usually joined by other friends, that day the four were on their own. Having the table to themselves wasn’t their preference, but they had all admitted they sometimes enjoyed having “Girl Time.”

“I can’t believe we got the parts! Ashley, I’m your mom now.” Despite her gothic attire, Ash was incredibly happy about the news regarding the musical.

“And in the best musical ever, too.” Sara added.

“This is gonna be great,” Ashley hesitated. “Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I just really wanted to get it posted ASAP.


	12. First Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travie runs the opening number with the musical's cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right?

“Welcome to rehearsals for this year’s musical. Today we have both cast and orchestra here, but we’re going to begin by splitting the groups up so that you can both start to work on learning the opening number. I won’t be working with you guys directly today, but I’ll be floating around if there are any questions.” Patrick said to the students in front of him in the auditorium seats. He then gestured to Brendon and Travie to take over.

“If you’re playing an instrument, we’re going to head over to the band room and pair off.” Brendon instructed. “Thankfully it’s a small group so I should be able to work with most of you one-on-one.”

“The rest of us, and this includes anyone doing vocals, so the whole company is staying, are working on the opening lyrics. Musicians, off you go.” Travie was a patient teacher, but when he had a plan, he would work everyone as hard as he needed to to execute it. 

The orchestra followed Brendon out of the auditorium and Travie had the remaining students move to the first two rows of the center section. He then handed out the scripts and sheet music with the lyrics for them to pass around. 

“We’re gonna start out by listening to the official cast recording, so keep an ear out for your parts. After that I’ll sing your parts with you until you’ve got it down. I’ll sing Gramma’s parts since Ms. Ballato isn’t here. Beineke family, you guys can sing alone if you want, but you don’t have to.” Travie went to turn the stereo next to his seat on the front of the stage. He was glad it was still the beginning of the year, because everyone did as asked and just listened.

Travie pushed off the stage and walked over to the keyboard set up to the side of the front row.

“Alright, let’s do the intro; just the ancestors.” He began the intro.

“AH AH AH AH, AH AH AH AH  
AH AH AH AH, AH! AH!” 

“Good, now Alex, start with your monologue, and then try to go straight to into the singing.” Travie restarted playing.

“Ah, the intoxicating spell of the graveyard. Once a year when the last leaf of autumn falls, we gather to honor the great cycle life and death. Come,every member of our clan - living, dead, and undecided - and let us celebrate what is to be an Addams.” Alex did his best to project his voice without a microphone. Then he started singing.

“When you're an Addams  
You need to have a little moonlight  
When you're an Addams  
You need to feel a little chill  
You have to see the world in shades of gray  
You have to put some poison in your day”

“Great, try for more confidence, Ash, your turn.” Travie encouraged.

“That's the way,” She said.

“When you're an Addams!” She and Alex sang together.

“You need to have a sense of humor,” Alex sounded steadily more confident. They continued taking turns until their next duet.

“Who cares about the world outside  
And what it wants from you  
When you're an Addams,  
You do what Addams always do!”

They continued, Ashley, Jaime Preciado, Tyson Ritter, and The Butcher joining in. 

“You're happy when your toes are in the mud,” The company sang together. 

“You smile a bit the moment you smell blood - AA-OOOH!” Travie sang with Tyson. 

“When you're an Addams,” Sang the company.

“You need to grab a bow and arrow,” Ashley smirked at her line.

“When you're an Addams,”

“You need a moment to explode,” Jamie shouted more than sang. 

“Just pour a potion,” Travie sang in a ridiculously high voice.

“Flip the switch,” Tyson was almost late for his line laughing at Travie.

“And wait till things get hot!” Travie sang with Ashley, Jamie, and Tyson.

“When you're an Addams; you have to really stir the pot!” Everyone sang.

“So keep your sunshine and keep your glee!” Tyson gestured wildly.

“Country music and Tennessee,” Alex wagged a finger at everyone.

“Keep you laughter,” Ashley sneered.

“And MTV,” Travie gestured for everyone to be ready to join in.

“And all will be all right  
Give us shadows and give us gloom  
Broken glass in a motel room  
Something fun we can all exhume  
And give it all tonight!”

Alex recited another spoken line. “And on this special night, beneath our Family Tree, we summon our beloved Ancestors.”

They went through the rest of the song easily, and by the time everyone was ready to sing the final stanzas, they all had a good feel for it.

“You're obligated to the clan  
It's family first and family last  
And family by and by  
When you're an Addams  
The standard answers don't apply  
When you're an Addams  
You do what Addams do or-”

“Ughhh,” Butcher moaned.

“Die!” Everyone yelled, including Travie as he played the final notes.

“Alright, everyone. Well done! Any questions?” Travie asked. Kellin raised his hand.

“Go ahead,” He nodded.

“Are we going to be learning the songs first or them and the lines linearly?” Kellin asked.

“Could you have said that any fancier?” Travie laughed. “We have enough time to learn the songs first, and then Mr. Stump is going to help you learn lines. After all that, we’ll work together, with Mr. Urie, too, to combine everything. Anyone else got one?” Cassadee Pope, sitting in the second row, put her hand up.

“Yeah Cass?” She had long ago given teachers permission to call her by her nickname.

“What about Tech and stage management? Are we going to have to do any of that this year?” While Travie couldn’t quite see her face thanks to the angle of the lights, he could her concern in her voice. What she was concerned about, he wasn’t sure.

“Mr. Sump will be in charge of the stagehands and other help, and Mr. Beckett will be in charge of tech related issues. I think he’ll be asking his classes for some help, but I don’t know exactly what his plan is yet. Anything we haven’t covered yet that anyone still needs to know? We’ve gotta wrap this up soon so that you guys can get home on time.” Travie was fully aware of the clock behind him ticking away. He too wanted to get back to his shared apartment for dinner. No one raised a hand.

“No, we’re good? Okay, you guys can get out of here now, see you all for next rehearsal Thursday. Same time. Have a good night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	13. Set Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and his student's start working on the musical set, and Ray and Mikey don't like textbooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! From now on the schedule should be upheld. I hope.

“So, thank you all for coming today. I know not everyone wanted to stay after school to help, so I’m really grateful that you all came. We’re going to start out with making the graveyard and park pieces out of cardboard. We’ll also be sketching and painting the drop screen. Everyone has a copy of the design plans in front of them, your name is on the design you're assigned to. You're going to split up into groups, run by either Mr. Iero, Mr. Toro, Mikey, or I.” Gerard introduced the class. He had always let his students call him by his first name, and Mikey had joined him in that. 

“Mr. Toro will be working with you to cut cardboard trees, Mr. Iero will help cut out cardboard graves, Mikey will do the park background sketch with you, and I’ll help with the graveyard sketch. Get to work!” Gerard clapped once, and all his volunteers scrambled over to their assigned stations. 

“Alright, who knows what we have to do?” Gerard asked the group of students gathered around him. A girl in the back rose her hand.

“Yes, Lynn.”

“We have to sketch the design onto the screens before we can paint them, right?” She guessed.

“Exactly. We’re going to start by each of you drawing a line down the center of your example page. Then draw another in the center diagonal from the last. Last, put two more diagonal lines above and below the center divide. There’s twelve sections; one for each of you.” Gerard held up his own example. “After we divide the screen in the same way, each of you are going sketch your section onto it. When that’s done, and it shouldn’t take more than two periods, we can paint them.” Gerard waited until he saw everyone’s eyes on him.

“Alright, rulers and yardsticks are over there,” He pointed to a shelf. “You know where pencils are. Now get to work. I’ll be walking around, shout if you have a question.” He stopped to glare at them. “Only if you have a question.”

After leaving his kids giggling, Gerard made his way over to Frank’s group, who were being significantly louder than the rest. After seeing just what was happening, he understood why.

“Mr. Iero, why does your gravestone look like a five-year-old’s drawing of a ghost?” He asked, eyes wide and lips pursed.

“Do you like it?” Frank laughed. “I’m calling him Boozy,” The students around the two tables pushed together in front him didn’t bother stifling their laughter. 

“Is that really appropriate, Mr. Iero?” Gerard turned to the students. “Have any of you started your assignment yet?” 

“Yeah, some of us are almost done with our first ones,” A student by the name of Jack Antonoff answered.

He was glad. He hated being the strict teacher. It left him feeling like a parent who had to keep telling his child to go to bed; not something he wanted to be doing. It wasn’t fun for him or his students.

“Oh, good.” He paused. “Well, I’ll just have to let you get back to work then. Make sure that Mr. Iero doesn’t distract you too much.” That only got him a red face from a wink directed his way by Frank. He figured it would be a good time to go check on Mikey.

***

“Mikey, do you want a ride home? I know Gerard’s staying late, and you don’t have a car,” Ray trailed off, scuffing his shoe against the hallway tile. He was leaned against the door to Mikey’s classroom, watching the blond man shuffle the papers on his desk. 

“Yeah, actually that’d be great. I don’t have any work left to do, and I’d love to get some of this paint off. Can we leave now?” He turned to put his computer and work he needed to grade into his messenger bag. Ray didn’t move other than to nod in response to the question.

“Are you ready or do you need to get your stuff?” Mikey asked, prompting Ray to stand up straight. 

“Oh, right,” He started towards the room next door. “I’ll go grab them.” 

Ray wasn’t particularly embarrassed by the fact that like his students, he too carried all his things around in a backpack. He found it convenient, and if it happened to have Yoda on it, then so be it. You have to appreciate the small things in life, his mother used to say.

But she also used to say that if you were interested in someone, you should face your fears and tell them. And while Ray used to think that was a smart thing, that was before he was working with the guy he was interested in. And good friends with his brother. So, all in all, it probably was a good idea to keep his attraction to Mikey under wraps. 

But then there Mikey was, standing in the doorway waiting for him, looking like Ray imagined he would if his date was running late, and oh, Ray wanted to be that date. But he wasn’t; he was just driving a friend home from work. Because Gerard was mooning over Frank as they cleaned up the studio, but that was beside the point. 

“You got it all?” Mikey interrupted Ray’s train of thought about him.

“Yeah, thanks. You know, you’re very lucky you don’t have to deal with so many textbooks.” Ray changes the subject of his thoughts to his complaints.

“Yeah, I actually might’ve gone into your field if it weren’t for having to work so closely with those.” Mikey walked into the hallway as Ray shouldered his bag. 

As the came to the back hallway that lead to the teacher’s parking lot, Ray saw one of the florescent lights above them start to flicker.

“I thought they would’ve fixed that by now.” He sighed.

“How long has that been broken?” Mikey asked.

“It’s been doing that for as long as I can remember.” 

They made their way out to the parking lot and into Ray’s car.


	14. William Beckett is a Con and a Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The production needs a crew, and Gabe finally meets the famed William Beckett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to finish... at four am... while listening to Hello Seattle on repeat... yikes

“Hey, guys. We’re putting up the sign up sheet for tech’s and stage crew during lunch, right?” William asked Travie and Patrick, standing in the doorway to the music room where the two were discussing something.

“Yeah, you’re asking Jon to help with lights, right?” Travie asked and answered. 

“Yep, is anyone else helping?” William walked over to them, sitting at the desk next to them both.

“Brendon said he’s got the orchestra covered. Pete and Hayley are helping with props and costumes, Mikey is probably going to help with moving the set around as stage crew. We’ll need another hand with that though,” Patrick made a note on his Doc. 

“So what’s left? What else do we need?” 

“I’ve got a list here,” Patrick turned his laptop. “The empty spots are stage manager and assistant manager, makeup, more stage crew, light and sound techs.” They were bullet points on a Google Doc, ready to be printed.

“Good, good.” William muttered.

“Did anyone have any students in particular in mind for specific jobs?” Travie asked, no one else seemed to have anything else to say.

“I want to ask Adam Siska to be stage manager; he's been working with me since his freshman year, and now that he's a senior, I think he deserves it. That's it for me.” Patrick told them.

“I’ll Cash Collagen and Alex Marshall to help with lights and sound,” William shrugged. “But we’ll need others too.”

“Well I’m glad you two have some ideas about that; cause I’ve got my hands full with getting these kids to learn their lines.” Travie leaned back in his chair, hands on his knees.

“They’re not that bad,” Patrick argued.

“I swear; if Preciado ever remembers more than his lines in Pulled, within the next two weeks, I’ll give you ten bucks.” Travie laughed.

“Deal,” Patrick held his hand out to his friend. Travie accepted the shake with a nod.

“I can’t believe you’re betting on students. There’s no way Armstrong’s gonna like that.” William paused. “If he finds out.” He held a hand out. Patrick and Travie just stared. 

“Pay up.”

“You’re blackmailing us?” 

“Over a ten dollar bet?”

“Let’s just call that bet off, Trick.” Travie proposed.

“No please, I need the cash!” William insisted, fidgeting with his sleeves.

“Why? You make the same as us.” Patrick asked.

“I need dinner money, okay? My apartment had some leaks that needed to be fixed, and the bill’s a pretty big chunk of my paycheck. I should be able to re-budget by tomorrow, but tonight I don’t have any food and I can’t afford anything.” He wouldn’t meet their eyes. Patrick sighed.

“How much do you need?” He walked over to his bag and pulled out his wallet. Travie pulled his out of his pocket.

“Ten would be fine; it’s just till tomorrow.”

“You’re getting ten from me,” Travie handed a bill over.

“And another ten from me.” Patrick returned with two fives. 

“Thank you guys so much. Also, I’m glad we got that list out of the way. Now I gotta run; I’m meeting Jon to run lights and sound checks.” William stood from the too small chair he had been sat in.

“Get some actual food tonight, man.” Travie called after him. William just smiled and slamed the door behind him.

“He totally just played us, didn’t he?” Travie turned back to Patrick.

“I just hope he really does buy food with that.” He sighed.

“Knowing him, he will. It’ll just be junk, though. Heaven knows how he’s still so skinny for all the shit he eats.” They both shook their heads at that.

“Damn it.”

***

“This isn’t the band room, is it.” It wasn’t a question. Gabe felt like an idiot; it had been a month into the school year and he was still worse at finding his way than a freshman. 

“No, I’m afraid it isn’t.” William turned away from his deck to look at the person who had interrupted his work. “You’ve stumbled upon the sound booth instead. You’re Gabe, right? I heard you were the only other one with second period as your free block.”

“I am. And you’re William?” Gabe asked, closing the door behind him. William nodded. “What exactly is it that you do in here?”

“I run lighting and sound for the auditorium. I’ll have some others to help me out when the shows happen, but right now I’m just making sure everything works. See,” William pointed to the room behind him. “I’ve even got our very own Jon Walker down there helping me.” 

“A nice guy, if I’ve ever met one.” Gabe laughed, feeling awkward until William joined in. “So, if you don’t mind my asking, how did you know my name?” William pushed a second rolling chair over towards him.

“Travie and Pete. Have you met Travie yet?”

“I have; Pete and Patrick introduced us. Aren’t you going to ask how I knew your name?” Gabe smirked, with his cheeks just hardly darker than usual. 

“Cause I figured Victoria told you, and that’s probably right. How long have you known her?” William asked.

“You’re right, you’re right; she told me. We were at grad school together; lived in an apartment with a couple of our friends. She recommended me to Armstrong for my position.” Gabe explained.

“You’re like the Dallon to Victoria’s Spencer.” William laughed, throwing his head just barely back. 

“I haven’t met Dallon yet, what does he teach?” Gabe asked.

“He’s the new History teacher. He was Spencer’s college roommate. Everyone thought Jon was going to throw a fit of jealousy, but that man is just as chill inside as he is out.” He shook his head gently. 

“How much weed does he smoke? And can he teach me how to do it and get around the drug tests?” Gabe doubled over in laughter. 

“I think his secret is that he only has edibles, but this is according to a drunk Spencer, so I don’t know how reliable that is.” William appeared to fight his smile.

“Edibles, huh? I doubt that would make a difference what with how long THC stays in your system. But I do have some great stories about Vicky and edibles.” Gabe chuckled.

“I would love to hear them sometime, but,” Bill held up his vibrating phone. “The weed man himself is calling.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to leave you to it and go find the band room.” Gabe stood and held his hand out to William. “It was nice to finally meet you, Bill.” 

“Nice to meet you, too, Gabe. I hope to talk to you soon.” He returned the handshake. Gabe turned and left the room.

“Hey, Jon.” William answered his phone. “Yeah, it’s all working up here.”


	15. Orchestra and First Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon struggles to be understood by his orchestra kids, and Patrick and Travie do their best to keep the first full company rehearsal running smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter, that's why I'm reposting it.
> 
> Following the allegations against Melanie Martinez, I have also removed mentions of her from this story. She has been replaced by Tegan and Sara Quin.
> 
> Sorry Kali

“Alright everyone, welcome to rehearsals. I know we’ve worked on Theme/Overture and When You’re an Addams, so today we’re going to run through those and start on Pulled. If there’s no problems we’ll go right on to Where Did We Go Wrong? That work for you guys?” Brendon asked his students.

A general sound of agreement echoed through the room.

“Great, let’s start at the top and work our way through.” He looked at the clock. “You’ve got ten minutes to get your stuff set and reread your parts. Any questions?”

Nick Wheeler, their second guitarist, raised his hand.

“Nick?” 

“Are we going straight from Theme to Overture?” He asked, other students nodding in agreement to the question.

“Yes, that’s the plan, and it looks like everyone’s on board already. We’ll take a quick break to discuss improvements before we run When You’re an Addams. Sound good?” Satisfied by the nods throughout the room, Brendon let them get set up without any more direction from him. 

Ten minutes later, the students in front of him looked ready to begin. 

“Mr. Urie?” First guitarist, Jack Antonoff asked.

“‘Sup, Jack?” 

“When is the first full company rehearsal?” His acoustic was ready on his lap.

“Two weeks from Monday, yesterday; that day. You know what I mean.” Brendon signed. All the important dates were getting to his head. 

His students just kept nodding like they actually understood him.

“Which means,” Brendon continued. “That we have two weeks to really get this together. And while I know that you’re all working hard coming here three out of five days for practice, I still want to encourage you to practice your parts on your own, at home.” 

His students do understand him, because despite the rumors Travie and William spread, Brendon can be a competent teacher when he wants to. He just prefers knowing his students are having fun.

“Alright, let’s get started.”

It was going to be a long two weeks. 

***

“Welcome, everyone to our first full company rehearsal!” Patrick greeted all of the students in front of him. “Today is our first rehearsal all together this year. We will be focusing on aligning the vocals, blocking, and instrumentals. Mr. Beckett is up in the Light and Sound Booth, but he is working alone, so please be patient with the tech.” 

“We are also going to be doing last minute blocking or other changes, so if Mr. Stump or I ask for you to stop, please listen. It probably won’t be because you’ve done something wrong, and it will only take a minute.” Travie interrupted. 

“There is a small stage crew, for things like the curtain. Cast members, please stay out of their way. If they ask you to move somewhere else, I expect you to do so with no complaining. Without them, we wouldn’t be able to do this.” Patrick looked as stern as when he gave a test, and while no one feared him, most respected him, and he hoped they would listen.

“Next week Mr. Way will have the sets ready for us to use, so we will be using them during rehearsal from then on. Mr. Wentz and Ms. Williams will also be helping with the finalization of props and costuming. We have some props today, but no costumes. Our first costumed rehearsal will be next week.” Travie continued. 

“Any questions?” Patrick clapped his hands together, eyes sweeping his audience. 

“Yes, Greta?” He called on Greta Salpeter, a junior and an ensemble member. She had been in every musical since her freshman year.

“Are we doing the whole show through, or are we just focusing on the musical numbers?” She asked.

“Musical numbers first. We’ll start at the top next week instead. This week is for getting a feel from us working together.” Patrick answered.

The students nodded.

“Alright, let’s start at the intro and go right into When You’re An Addams. Ten minutes on the clock, then we’re starting. Places!” Patrick announced.

The orchestra was the first to be ready, then the bare bones stage crew. The actors were last, slowly shuffling into the wings.

“Come on, come on, places for the top!” Travie yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. The students murmured apologies and finally made it to their assigned places.

“In three, two, one.” Brendon directed his orchestra. They began the Overture/Theme.

The cast scrambled around stage, following Patrick’s blocking.

“Good, into When You’re An Addams!” Patrick shouted over the instruments.

The main cast moved to the middle of the stage, the Ancestors chorused in the background, beginning the song.

Alex Gaskarth, Gomez, stepped to the front of the stage.

“Ah, the intoxicating spell of the graveyard. Once a year when the last leaf of autumn falls, we gather to honor the great cycle of life and death. Come, every member of our clan - living, dead, and undecided,” He pointed to Andy Mrotek, their Lurch. “And let us celebrate what is to be an Addams.”

The cast began to snap in time with the music.

“When you're an Addams,  
You need to have a little moonlight,  
When you're an Addams,  
You need to feel a little chill,  
You have to see the world in shades of gray,  
You have to put some poison in your day.”

Ash stepped up next to him.

“That’s the way,” She sang.

“When you’re an Addams!” They sang together.


	16. Tech Rehearsal and the Search for Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Jon work sound and lights, while Hayley does some costume digging with students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The witch is back, guys. And I'm here to stay.

“Good afternoon, everybody. Today is our tech rehearsal; we’re focusing on sound and lighting. We’re going to run the show from the top, no props, no costumes. But we are going to stop here and there when we need to make adjustments. Little things like repositioning the lights or getting people closer to the mics.” William stood on the stage in front of the cast, orchestra and crew, his techs already getting into place around the theater. 

“I’m now going to return to the lighting box, my natural habitat,” A few students laughed. “But when either Mr. Stump or Mr. McCoy ask you to pause what you’re doing on stage, please do so. It’s so Mr. Walker and I can make sure your audience will be able to hear and see you. Thanks” William passed Patrick on his way off the stage, went out to the hallway and to the stairs. 

“Alright, Jon, you’ve got your walkie talkie ready?” He asked as he walked into the box. 

“Yep, Cash is all ready. You’re putting in a call to Pat?” Jon didn’t look up from his adjustments to one of the spotlights. 

“Yes, I’m calling _Mr. Stump_ , that way I can tell him who needs to be closer to which mic and adjust them at the same time.” William paused. “I really don’t want a repeat of last year where I had to shout to him from up here. I lost my voice for the whole week before the first show.” Jon snickered.

“I remember that. Pat was so pissed.” He kept laughing. 

“Language, _Mr._ Walker.” William scolded, trying not to smirk. 

The sound crew, Butch Walker and Alex Marshall, tried to hide their laughter. Jon finally looked up from his light and turned to them.

“You two will never speak of this, agreed?”

“Yes, Mr. Walker.” They chorused, eerily in unison. 

“Alright, let’s get started.” Jon smiled, looking down at the theater below. William finally made his call, put it on speaker, and left his phone on the soundboard in front of him. 

“Alright Cash, house lights are off, get the stage lights ready.” Jon radioed to his singular helper. 

“On it,” the walkie talkie crackled. 

“Jon, spotlight.” Came Patrick’s voice over the walkie. He repositioned the light and turned it on the small group huddled on the stage.

Gaskarth started his opening dialogue.

“Hey Bill, can you turn everyone’s mic up?” Patrick asked.

“Got it.” He fiddled with the sound board. He could hear the speech now. “Is that good?”

“Better, yeah.” Patrick answered. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Bill looked back to the stage. The singing had begun.

“Mr. Beckett,” Butch, a quiet senior, started, “do you ever go home? It seems like you’re always here.” He looked a little worried for Bill. It was kind of sweet.

“I do go home, Butch. In fact, I’m going to go right home after this.” Bill reassured him. “Thank you for your concern, though.” 

Butch just smiled and went back to his work.

***

“Alright, I need everyone to separate into four lines. Addams’, Beinekes, ensemble, and understudies. Beinekes, go to Nurse Williams, ensemble to Ms. Asher, everyone else, two lines in front of me.” Lindsay directed, the cast split into their lines. She patted Hayley on the arm before they split up.

“Good afternoon, guys,” Hayley greated. “For you three we’re going to go through some of the costumes we already have. You’re supposed to look like average people, so let’s go ahead and rummage through the storage closet until we find some stuff that fits. We need a dress and sweater for Cass; a coat, dress shirt, and pants for Kellin; and a full suit for Oli.” The four of them went off, Hayley at the front.

“I’ll look in this bin, you two take the others. Ms. Williams, if you don’t mind taking the closet at the end.” Cassadee directed. Oli and Kellin went right to their assigned boxes.

“I think you might have more of a handle on this then I do, Cass.” Hayley laughed, beginning to rummage through the closet in front of her. 

“I work at a YMCA kids program on the weekends; I’m used to bossing people around.” She laughed. 

“I’ve got a dress!” Kellin exclaimed, interrupting any further discussion of the topic. He held up a knee length yellow dress, complete with a full length buttons.

“Oh that’s great!” Cassadee reached out for it, taking it and holding up to herself.

“Perfect, Cass. I think we’re gonna need a sweater for you, also. Why don’t you go try that on; we’ll keep looking.” Hayley waved the girl off towards the bathroom. 

“Sounds good.” She went off with her dress.

“Alright boys, back to it.” Hayley waved the boys back to their assignments.

She kept looking until she found a double hanger, a suit jacket, vest, and shirt hanging over a pair of matching dress pants.

“Aha!” She waved Oli over to look at it. The suit was nondescript, light grey with darker pinstripes.

“That’s perfect, Ms. Williams.” Both Oli and a reemerged Cassadee said, nearly in unison.

“Jinx, Ol. That looks like the one. You should try it on. We’ve got plenty of ties.” Cassadee encouraged, gesturing to the rack of neckties in the corner.

“Will do. That dress is a good look for you, Cass. Yellow is one of your colors.” Oli winked at her as he left the storage room. 

“Oh please.” She yelled after him, ending with a huff. 

Hayley could hear Kellin trying not to laugh.

“Right. How do I look?” Cassadee asked.

“Pretty good. Here’s that sweater we were looking for.” Kellin tossed her a white sweater that Hayley hadn’t even known he’d found.

“Thanks. This is perfect.” Cassadee pulled on the sweater and spun around. She looked every part the well dressed, middle class mother she was dressed to be, Hayley thought. She just need some pearl jewelry, a scarf, and a purse

“Alright. You go change back; Kellin, let’s keep looking.” Back to the bins they went.


	17. Dress & Show One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress goes smoothly, but will the first show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only took like three months... sorry about that

“And the costumes go here when you’re done.” Vicky held her hand out to point at the two racks lining the dressing rooms back wall. “Please remember to hang them up after you take them off, because if they got lost or ruined, you’re going to be the one looking for an emergency replacement.” 

“Yes, Ms. Asher.” The students in front of her chorused. Ms. Asher was a favorite of the more relaxed students, as she was one of the more laid back teachers, but some of the more hard-core science lovers weren’t fans of the fact that their bio teacher wasn’t always, well, teaching. 

Next to her stood one Mikey Way, who, despite his limited amount of time at Northfield, had also earned the title of a student favorite. Unlike the chemistry teachers before him, he had the respect of his students, and had a reputation of being well liked.

“If you don’t put your costume back in its proper place, Nurse Williams has Mr. Armstrong’s permission to yell at you. Fear her.” He might have been exaggerating, but the scared nods from the students assured Mikey that none of the costumes would be seeing the ground anytime soon.

“So, grab your stuff and go find Mr. Stump and Mr. McCoy. Good luck at dress, and don’t forget that you’ve still got to read chapter eight of your bio textbooks.” Vicky’s student’s groaned in response. “Stop moaning; you guys have it easy cause of show week.” She and Mikey shooed students out of the backstage to go to the front of the auditorium. 

“It was nice of you to volunteer to do set.” Vicky said, turning to Mikey. The two hadn’t moved from their position by the costumes.

“Gee would’ve disowned me if I didn’t help out somehow. Moving sets around is probably the least I could do.” That got a laugh out of Vicky. 

“I’m chaperoning today to do my part. Trust me when I say that _this_ is the least you can do.” Vicky countered. 

***

The first showing of The Addams Family Musical was bound to be a disaster. No matter the faith Spencer and Jon had in the students and their coworkers, something would go wrong. They just knew it would. Standing in the lobby outside the auditorium, the two of them were chatting with Dallon Weekes, who had been personally invited, meaning his ticket had been spotted by Brendon to come watch the show. 

“Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?” Andy Hurley asked as he walked up to the three. 

“I’ve got a feeling the set will fall apart. Not that I don’t trust Gerard, but his students, well, not so much.” Jon shrugged at the others, frowning. “Some of them are in my classes, and once I found the remainder of my stapler under Jack Antonoff’s desk after asking him to staple some papers together.” He shuttered at the memory.

“Oh man, one time Vic Fuentes threw a stapler at the back of his brother’s head in my World Wars period. Why Cool thought that putting them in same class was a good idea, I’ll never understand.” Dallon cringed, the others nodding along with him.

“I’m so glad I get my stapler all to myself. But, if I had five dollars, I’d put it on Pete fucking up the props.” Spencer laughed. “It’s between props and set failing, I guess.” 

“Shall we put money on it?” Jon suggested.

The bets ended with him putting five dollars on the set failing, Andy putting five on Pete messing up the props, and Dallon putting five on anything else going wrong. Spencer abstained from spending his last two dollars on betting on students. He just agreed not to tell their boss about the pool. 

None of the betting material came up until the show was almost half ways through act two. 

Their Gomez, Alex Gaskarth, had just begun to sing Happy/Sad to their Wednesday, Ashley Frangipane. 

“Right and wrong, who's to say which we should refuse.  
All we know, love survives either way we choose.  
Here you are at the edge, go ahead and fall.  
Don't resist, I insist.   
Love still conquers all.” 

“It even conquered you, my little Attila. You're growing up.” He switched to speaking. 

“And you're cool with that?” Wednesday asked, or, Ashley grabbed Alex’s arm.

“Yes, and no.” Alex/Gomez said, then burst back into song.

“I'm feeling happy, I'm feeling sad.  
A little childish, a little Dad.  
I think of all the days you've known.  
All the ways you've grown.  
See you on your own, and then I'm feeling happy and sad again.  
I think I'm rested, but then I'm tired.  
Today requested, tomorrow fired.  
And now a boy says he adores, she who once was yours.  
How can I ignore such news?  
I'm sad and happy, why should I choose?  
Life is full of contradictions, every inch a mile.  
And the moment we start weeping, that's when we should smile.  
In every Heaven, you'll find some Hell.  
And there's a welcome in each farewell.  
Life can be harsh, the future strict,  
Oh, what they'll predict.  
And the boy you've picked, not bad.  
So let's be happy  
Forever happy  
Completely happy  
And a tiny bit,   
Sad.” 

And right as Alex sang his last line, the chain for the chandelier hanging in the dining room set just, snapped and fell behind him and Ashley. Everyone in the auditorium screamed. Sisky, the stage manager, was lucky that the curtains closed at the end of the scene so that they could remove the fallen crystals from the stage. 

At the end of the show, Spencer, Jon, Dallon, and Andy met back up in the front hall to exchange money over the crashing set pieces.

“They did pretty well, other than that little issue, didn’t they?” Spencer asked the other three, as they pulled out their wallets. 

“I agree, but I wouldn’t call the chandelier fall little. Ashley was spoked for the rest of the show. Otherwise, though, it wasn’t the worst play that stage has seen.” Andy, who out of the four had been there the longest, said. 

“Still, let’s hope they don’t give us any new reasons for betting.” Spencer laughed.

“That’s for sure.”


	18. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final show, with a bake sale to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month until it's been a year since I published the first chapter of this fic! My baby will be three in August!

Ray was glad he had chosen to work the last of the bake sales instead of the ones at the first few shows. The first few shows had been chaotic; all the students wanting to see their friends perform or play in the orchestra. The last shows, however, were mostly stragglers and families. 

“Hey Mr. Toro. Can I get two brownies?” Greta Salpeter, one of the extras in the show, in full stage makeup pointed to the seran wrapped plate of chocolate goodness. 

“Of course, Greta. Did you get your homework done?” He asked her with a laugh. He grabbed the top brownies from the pile and put them on a napkin.

“Yes, Mr. Toro.” She sighed as he handed the brownies over.

“That’s two dollars.” She handed him the money and ran off towards the dressing rooms. The line moved up.

“Hey Ray,” Mikey Way was the next in line. He had once told Ray on a ride home that chocolate chip cookies were his weakness. 

“Hey Mikey. Chocolate chip cookie?” He asked.

“How’d you know?” Mikey smiled, question behind his glasses.

“You told me.” Ray laughed.

“Oh,” Mikey looked a little cowed. “Well, two then, please.” He pulled out his wallet.

“On it. Did you get a ride from Gerard?” Ray picked up the two cookies from their plate. 

“Yeah, we’re giving Lyn a ride home after the show.” He took the cookies and handed over the cash payment.

“Do you, uh, do you want me to give you a ride instead? Home, I mean.” Ray stuttered, blushing a little. 

“Would you mind? Those two make such bad jokes!” Mikey exclaimed, seeming to not notice Ray’s awkward self. 

“Not at all,” Ray smiled.

“That sounds great. I’ve gotta go set up with the rest of the crew, but I’ll grab you after the show?” Mikey reached out and touched Ray’s elbow and went off.

Ray couldn’t be blamed if he took a seconds pause before helping his next customer. 

***

The final finale was perhaps the best Gerard had watched in all six shows. The song was the gorgeous Move Towards the Darkness, and his students had done a wonderful job with the graveyard scenery. The lighting on the headstones - he’d have to thank Jon for that - made them look almost real. 

But Gerard wasn’t there to see his set pieces in action. No, he, and Ray, had found their way into the audience to watch none other than Lindsey, his very best friend, play Grandma Addams. To be fair, Gerard wasn’t actually sure why Ray had come to see the play again, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Mikey not needing a ride home after storing what needed to be of the set. 

“Right and wrong, who's to say which we should refuse? All we know, love survives either way we choose. Where, you ask, do we go when the world's not right? You and I, we reply, someplace out of sight.” Alex-Gomez sang. He and Morticia-Ash were holding hands in the middle of the stage, flanked by Wednesday-Ashley and Pugsley-Jaime, Lindsey and Fester-Tyson were standing behind them with Mrotek-Lurch. The rest of the company were semi circled around them. 

“Move toward the darkness, welcome the unknown. Face your blackest demons, find your weakest bone. Lose your inhibitions. Love what once was vile. Move toward the darkness and smile.” Mrotek-Lurch sang low and slow, as if it were a funeral dirge. 

“Move toward the darkness. Don't avoid despair. Only at our weakest can we learn what's fair.” Ash-Morticia, Ashley-Wednesday and the female company sang together.

“When you face your nightmares, then you'll know what's real.” Sang the whole family. Grandma-Lindsey was trying not to actually sing, and was rather mouthing along like it was musical theater themed karaoke. 

“Move toward the darkness and feel.” Company sang behind them. 

“Aahhh-aahhh-ahhhh.” Mrotek-Lurch sang, with the company echoing after. 

“Move toward the darkness, conquering your pain. Let each foreign forest offer you its rain. Only at our lowest can we rise above. Move toward the darkness. Move toward the darkness.” All on the stage sang together. 

“Move toward the darkness and,” Sang Alex-Gomez and Ash-Morticia.

“Love.” Moritek-Lurch held his note as the song finished.

“Love, love, love, love.” The company sang. 

“Are you unhappy, my darling?” Alex-Gomez turned towards Ash-Morticia and asked. She responded. 

“Oh, yes - yes, completely.”

At the end of the night, Gerard was waiting to give Lindsey her ride home. Hayley had wanted to come to see Lyn perform one last time, but had had a last minute influx of fundraising paperwork that had been sent to her by Armstrong, as well as an invite to go over it with Spencer at his and Jon’s house. As the two only had the one car, the problem they had was it leaving Lyn without a ride, Gerard had stepped up to drive her both to the show and back. 

“Thanks for the ride, Gee. I’m glad this thing is over.” Lyn told Gerard as they got into his car.

“It’s no problem, and you know it. I’m just glad that the chandelier didn’t fall this time around.” They both had a laugh about that one. The two students that had been on stage at the time, Ashley and Alex, had both been scared at the time, but after Lindsey had a quick meeting with each, they were on to laughing about it already. 

“I’m sure Hayley will be happy to have you back at nights now that it’s all done.”

“She sure will. She was getting sick of cooking every night.”

“I’m glad you’ll be back to ordering the takeout, then.” It was an obvious dig at both Hayley and Lyn’s inability to cook.

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, this story doesn't end with the play. It'll go until the end of their year.


	19. The Party and the Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff holiday party turns lucky, and Gabe has a family drama.

“Happy holiday break, everybody!” Principle Armstrong shouted into the crowd in the gymnasium. It was four o’clock in the afternoon and the Friday vacation started; he knew some of the staff wanted to go home, but he felt the need to congratulate his teachers on their completed semester. 

“Thank you, sir.” Patrick called from the back of the room where he stood with Pete, Joe, and Andy. The back of the room held the snack table, of course. It was where Pete could be found at any staff gathering. 

“Patrick, you’re such a nerd.” Pete, mouth full of donut, commented, much to Patrick’s grief. 

“C’mon, Pete, let’s go say thanks to Hayley for those donuts you love so much.” Patrick grabbed Pete’s shoulder.

“Oh! We also have to congratulate Toro and Way Jr.!” Pete snagged another donut as he was lead away. Andy just sighed at his friend’s lack of healthy eating.

“So, what are you doing over break?” Joe turned Andy’s attention back to him.

“I was gonna use my holiday bonus to buy some new soccer balls for the spring. My budget ran out when I had to replace the basketballs cause we only had three usable ones left.” Andy complained. 

“Man, I guess we should work on funding for the athletics department next. Wait, wasn’t it the athletics department DeLonge wanted to redirect the arts and music funds to?” Joe asked skeptically. 

“Ok so, he wants to build a new soccer field, which we don’t need, not fund my classes. It’s really frustrating. I’d rather we kept the funding where it was and just did fundraisers for the soccer balls. This isn’t fair to any of us.” Andy protested. 

“I agree, man. DeLonge really fuc-screwed you - us over. I get that the football team is our only sports team, but we’re literally known for our theater department. What was the point of taking their funding if they’re the only ones revered?” Joe agreed with what Andy had said. He was confused though. “Why would Delonge sabotage his own school? I don’t get it.”

“According to Spencer he got into a fight with Hoppus, Skiba, and Armstrong. This was some form of retaliation. I don’t know the source though, so that may be right.” There was a part of Andy that was a little ashamed of himself for spreading gossip, but the other part of him figured Joe ought to know a bit more of the overheard office chatter.

“Oh wow. That’s really horrible and petty. Hey, are you free at all over break?” Joe looked down at the floor, not wanting Andy to see his embarrassment. 

“Everybody listen up!” Spencer called above the chatter in the room, cutting off Andy’s reply. “We have the numbers in from what was raised by the play!”

“Between the six productions and the bake sales, as well as removing the expenses, we made a grand total of $38,400!” Billie announced. 

A cheer went up from the crowd of the staff, with both Joe and Andy joining in.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get the chance to respond. Yes, I think it would be fun to spend some time together over the break.” Andy said as he turned back to Joe. 

“Great.”

***

“Vicky! Bienvenidos a mi aula. What brings you here over the break?” Gabe crowed. He was splayed on his desk and chair, holding a bottle of something labeled Patron Anejo. Seeing the brown squiggle at the bottom, she figured it was tequila. 

“I think the better question is what you’re doing here, drinking your break away.” Gabe sitting alone in his classroom drinking was far more concerning about that then her lack of of a social life. 

“I was lonely, as one is when they have to spend the holidays alone. I was driving around after I bought something to drink and I ended up here.” Gabe shrugged, slurring a little. 

Vicky took the bottle from his grip and was surprised to find that it only had half its contents. She sat down on the edge of the desk.

“Gabe,” she sighed. “I know Pete is throwing his ambiguous holiday party today. Why are you getting drunk before that? You said you were looking forward to it the other day.” It was confusing to her, why Gabe would be getting shit-faced before something he was going to enjoy. 

“I think my dad has a drinking problem.” Gabe looked out the classroom window. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because every night for Hanukkah, he called me drunk. He’s been doing it more and more lately.” He looked back to Vicky, eyes sadder then she’d seen since he’d told her his mother had passed away almost a year ago.

“Doing what?” She wasn’t totally sure if he meant calling drunk.

“Calling me, not being sober. My brother is worried too. He says dad’s been drinking a lot more since mom died. He’s called me more this past year then ever, too.” 

“Your brother lives in the same town as him; is he watching out for him?”

“Ricky wants to put dad in a program for, and I quote, troubled seniors. I told him that if my experience with troubled youth had taught me anything, it’s that programs don’t work for those who don’t want them too. And my father, the man who redid his entire career and life just to leave Uruguay, is far too proud to want them to work.” Gabe sounded more sober than he had before, but Vicky could hear the faint waver in his voice. 

“So your solution was to sit at work and get drunk over it? Maybe lose your job if the boss caught you drinking on the premises.” Vicky got up and pulled Gabe out of his chair. “Now, you’re coming home with me to sober up. And then later, we will both go to Pete’s party. I’ll bring you back here tomorrow to get your car.”

“You’re too good to me, Vicky.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, lovelies! Hope you enjoyed!


	20. The Art Show Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard have a chat, and Rey has some quality time with another bake sale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but what with the end of school and all this other stuff, it's been hard to find inspiration to write.

“So which class’ work is going up first?” Frank asked the man standing in front of him. Gerard was in charge of the four art show fundraisers, and in turn had volunteered his studio for the shows. Now, the Wednesday before the Friday of the first show, they were preparing for it. 

“The underclassmen are going together this week. Next week is Juniors, two weeks is the Seniors.”

“Then the staff one.” Frank smiled at Gerard, nodding. 

“Exactly. So, I didn’t get the chance to ask you what you did over the break? Did you have a good one?” Frank asked. Gerard stopped hanging Lynn Gunn’s painting and smiled. 

“It was good. Mikey and I drove down to Jersey to visit with some family. Saw our cousins that we hadn’t seen in a while; so that was nice. Can I have another tack?” He asked as he resumed hanging the painting. 

“That sounds like a good time. Did you all get together or something?” Frank handed a clear push-pin over.

“We met up at bar near our grandma’s old house. I was the DD for Mikey, as per usual.” He paused, pushed the tack into the wall, and turned around to face Frank. “There was this one guy who kept offering to buy me something stronger than a Shirley Temple. Had to chanel Lyn to get him back off.” 

“That fuckin blows, man. Glad you didn’t let some asshole ruin your night.” Frank was easily more worried about a strange guy going too far hitting on Gerard than him being in a bar. Despite his rather extensive knowledge of Gerard’s history with addiction, he also knew that Gerard could handle himself in a bar. He had been to multiple with him, and never once had there been a problem or a later relapse.

Creepy guys on the other hand, no one wanted to deal with. They were a problem many people put up with, and Frank sincerely hoped that Gerard wasn’t so creeped out by his experience that should Frank get his confidence and shit together, he would turn down Frank’s offer of going out to dinner. On a date. He was finally going to do it.

“I’m not worried about it, not when I have awesome friends like you to have my back.”

Friends. Oh shit, what if that was all Gerard wanted with him. Friendship. What if he ruined the best friendship he’d ever had all because of some pathetic pining. 

“Frank are you ok?”

“Can I ask you something?” They spoke at the same time.

“Hey Gee,” The door banged open, in walking Mikey, who assessed the situation of the two men standing in front of each other, both looking on the verge of, well something, and decided to swiftly get the fuck out. “Nevermind, talk to you late.” 

The door shut behind him. Gerard and Frank just kept staring at each other. 

“What were you going to ask me?” Gerard was the first to recover.

“Will you go to dinner with me? When we’re done here?” Frank rushed out in one exhale. 

“Sure.”

“No, like, as a date.” Frank flailed his arms a little bit. 

“ I know, Frank. The answer is still yes.” Gerard sounded calm, but Frank was screaming internally. 

“Fuck yeah!” He did a fist pump into the air. He’d regret that later. 

“Looks like I’m going to be dating a loser.”

“Wait, dating?”

***

After the success of the last bake sale he had ran, Ray had been selected by the vice principal to run the bake-sales for the art shows. As it was an hour before the start of the underclassmen show, he was busy setting up. All the baked goods had been delivered to his classroom earlier in the day, and all that was left was putting stickers on each of the individually wrapped brownies.

“So we’re selling the cookies as one for 50 cents or three for a dollar; the brownies, cupcakes, and lemon bars as one for a dollar; and the cake as a slice for two dollars. If they want the whole thing, they can haggle. That’s all correct, right Mr. Toro?” Tay Jardine, the sophomore who’d been elected to help him asked. 

“That’s right, Tay. And if somebody, that is Mr. Armstrong, turns up with muffins, they’re going for a dollar fifty.” She nodded hesitantly. Ray was just glad she was going with it. No one needed to be subjected to Armstrong’s last minute emails about being late for a bake sale. No one. 

“Do you mind if I go check out my friend’s display real quick, before it gets to busy to see her?” Tay asked. He let her run off; he knew she’d be grumpy if he didn’t. As long as she was back when people started coming in. He’d found it was easier to give into teenagers’ stranger, but harmless whims, as putting up a fight wouldn’t end well for anyone. 

“So this is where you’ve been all afternoon. I tried to find you at your classroom, but you weren’t there.” Mikey, still dressed in the clothes he’d worn to work that day, was standing in front of the table of baked goods.

“Hey, Mikey. No, I’ve been setting up here since four. I sent students to get all the stuff from my room.” Ray laughed at his own laziness.

“I see.” Mikey nodded. “So, did you hear?” 

“Hear what?” Ray asked.

“That Frank asked Gerard out to dinner yesterday. And that they’re dating now.”

“That tiny mother-,” He cleared his throat, looking around the hallway. “Fucker. I thought we were friends.” Frank should’ve told him, the dick. 

“Somehow they’re trying to keep it quiet. Like I’d ever let that happen. To be clear, they didn’t say not to tell anyone, just that they wanted to keep it away from students. Jon and Spencer and P and P all go through too much for being so public.” Mikey looked down at the brownies in front of him.

“Huh.” Ray said, intelligently. He should’ve had another cup of coffee when he could’ve.

“Thought you’d want to know. Anyway, can I get a brownie?”

“No chocolate chip cookie this time?” Oh look, his adult brain was back, that fucker.

“Nah, those brownies look killer.” Mikey smiled. He looked good when he smiled. Oh fuck off adult brain. 

“That’ll be a dollar, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> While I'll try to update as much as I can, I haven't finished this yet so it may be a little unpredictable. If I lag too much feel free to bug me about it on Tumblr @idioticsweetheart


End file.
